Forgiveness is Divine
by tthrai01
Summary: Bella has finally come to terms with the fact that Edward left her. She decides not going to forgive him right away. If he wants to be in any aspect of her life, he's going to have to work for it. Will be EXB in later chapters. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes place when Bella goes to Italy to save Edward. She has finally come to terms with the fact that Edward left her and she is past the grieving stage, now she's just mad. She decides that she is not going to forgive him for what he did. If he wants to be in any aspect of her life in the future, he's going to have to work for it.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters_

_Starts the tunnels in Italy right after Bella saved Edward, they are being taken to the Volturi._

All I could think about was the fact that Edward was beside me. Now that I knew he was alive, or whatever it is he called it, I had to face the emotional stress that came with seeing him. Every time he touched me I could feel the hole in my chest starting to reopen, without the warmth of Jacob to fix it I had no idea how long I could hold myself together. As I felt myself beginning to lose control I remembered the fact that Alice was with us too.

Maybe, just maybe if I didn't touch Edward I could keep myself together. It wasn't that easy to do considering the fact that Edward was the one holding me upright and keeping me walking. I was afraid that if I called for Alice, the ones that were leading us into the depths of these tunnels would take more notice to me then they already were, and that would not be a good thing. I guess I would have to deal with contact until at least we were away from this place. All I could do was remove my hands from around Edward and drop them to my sides. As if sensing the fact that I no longer wanted to touch him, Edward eased his hold around my waist and moved closer to Alice.

"Alice, would you mind?" Edward said, hiding how much it hurt him to say it.

Alice looked from me to Edward then gave him a look then just continued walking. What was she doing? Clearly she could tell that I needed her, there had to be some reason why she was leaving me alone like this. Then I saw why. Before us was a heavy wooden door, I didn't want to know want to know what were going into.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Everything that happened with the Volturi is the same, I started when they are waiting to leave the tunnels.

After the Volturi told us we were free to leave, all we had to do was wait for the cover of darkness to slip away. Now that we three were alone, I was finally able to let myself feel the emotions that I had let build up inside me. As soon as Demetri left us I ran over to Alice and hugged her as tightly as I could. Then the crying started, and I had no chance of stopping it. Alice tried the best she could to quite me down, but I could tell by the look on her face that she was worried about me.

"I'll be fine Alice; I just needed to let that out." I told her once I managed to stop crying. It wasn't until I heard a noise behind me that I remembered the whole reason that I had came all the way to Italy.

I could tell that Edward was hurt by the fact that I had not went to him for comfort, but what did he expect. This pain was all his fault and I was not going to let him forget that anytime soon. I didn't know where all strength was coming from; usually I was putty in Edwards hands. I so wanted to tell him everything that was going on my mind right now, but now was not the time.

"How much longer are we stuck here?" I asked no one in particular, yet I knew exactly who would answer.

"Not much longer, Bella." Edwards velvet voice replied. "We'll be back in Forks in no time."

"What do you mean 'we'? Alice, are you moving back?" I was shocked at the very thought of Edward returning to Forks. What possible motive would he have for returning to a place that held nothing for him?

"Yes Bella. We are all coming back. There are a few loose ends that we thought he had tied up that have come back into play." Once again Edward replied to my question.

"Alice," I paused to glair over at Edward, "These loose ends, what exactly are they?"

"Well Bella, Victoria is an issue that needs to be dealt with." Alice finally answered.

"But that is already being handled by Jacob, and." I was unable to finish before I was interrupted by Edward.

"It is not Jacob's issue to deal with." Edward bitterly said.

"It's no longer yours either." I said with as much disdain as I could muster. That clearly was not what Edward expected me to say, his sharp intake of breath told me that much.

"Bella, I am the reason that _she_ is hunting you right now, and I am going to be the one who takes her down." Edward had slowly been moving closer to me with each word, soon he was standing right in front of me.

Before he could say, or do anything else, we were interrupted by Heidi telling us that we were free to go. Not wanting this particular conversation to continue any longer I allowed Alice to drag me out of the tunnel and into the fresh air.

Apparently Alice was the only one who could steal a car, because she left me alone with him to do just that. I tried to convince her to stay and make Edward go, but she said that we needed to talk anyway. Reluctantly I watched her disappear, and turned around to face him.

"I really don't feel like dealing with you right now, so if you don't mind can _this_ wait until I have at least had some sleep." I told Edward, not once looking into his eyes.

Edward took a deep breath then took a step forward and caught me in a hug that reminded me of Jake. I don't think that was his intention at all. I already knew that he was so many times stronger then me, yet I fought against the embrace anyway.

"Let go of me Edward."

"Bella you have no idea how much I missed you, how much I regret leaving you. I did it for all the wrong reasons." Edward put his hands on my face and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I don't want to hear this Edward. I just." Before I could finish my sentence Edward released my face and took a step back. Alice had returned. Thank god she was so fast.

"I found a car, now can we please get out of here." Alice could clearly sense the tension between us; you didn't need to have Jaspers powers to feel it.

"Yes, please. I need to get back home as soon as possible." I strolled over to Alice and followed her to the car she has borrowed.

Edward drove us to the airport where he purchased three tickets back to Washington. The plane ride was almost unbearable. Alice insisted on the window seat, so no matter which seat I took I would be sitting next to him. At least if I sat in the middle I could talk to Alice instead of him. Talking to him would only make things worse. I could already tell that the hole in my chest was even larger then before.

How could Edward act like nothing had changed? According to him, he didn't want me anymore so why would he care about Victoria. Things had changed since he had left, and he had caused most of those changes. Before he left, I was whole, complete, no missing parts. Now I could barley hold myself together sometime, but he seemed to be fine. Before he left, Jake hadn't been in the picture either. He was the only good thing to come out of Edward leaving, and he was something I was not going to give up.

An involuntary yawn caused me to fully realize just how tired I was, so I laid my head on Alice's shoulder and feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters_

After what only seemed like five minutes to me, Alice nudged me awake.

"We're home Bella. Time to go." I slowly looked around to see that almost all the other passengers had already left the plane, it was just us three left. I slowly stretched and then got up to get off the plane. As we were walking through the airport I could tell that something was bothering Edward. He was sulking and always stayed a step ahead of me. With out thinking about what I was doing, I grabbed Edwards hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He quickly turned around and looked into my eyes, a truly surprised look on his face.

Suddenly I remembered that it wasn't like that between us anymore, so I quickly dropped his hand and slide past him. Before I was able to get too far ahead I spotted the rest of the Cullen clan. Without even a second thought I ran forward and hugged Esme.

"Bella, you have no idea how grateful I am. Thank you for bringing my son back to me."

"It was no big deal, I'm just glad we got there in time." I pulled away from the hug and looked around to everyone else. Japer and Alice were already saying their hello's and Carlisle and Edward were off with their backs turned to us talking about something.

"Um, Esme. If you don't mind I need to go make a call so someone can pick me up." I didn't want to have the awkward drive home with Edward.

"Don't be silly Bella, Rosalie and Emmett are outside waiting with the cars, we can drive you home." Esme was smoothing my hair down and looking nervously over at Edward.

"That's alright I think my dad would want to know that I'm back. I'll be lucky if he ever lets me leave the house again. I'll leave your family alone."

"Bella, you will always be a part of our family. You're like a daughter to me."

"Thanks Esme. Tell everyone I said bye." Esme let me walk away as I headed to the pay phones. The first call I made was to Charlie letting him know that I was back, he sounded upset to say the least, but he was willing to come pick me up.

The next call was to Jacob. I told him I was home and that everything was fine. He sounded sad on the phone and that hurt. I knew that I was the reason that he was in pain and that was killing me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. But I'm back now and nothing has changed."

"Everything's changed Bella. Their back aren't they." Jacob was speaking no louder then a whisper.

"Yes their back, but that doesn't mean that I'm back with them." Of course by that I meant back with Edward, we both knew that.

"It doesn't matter Bella, as long as their back the treaty's back in play. That means we're going to have to be on our guard." Jacob was getting upset, I could tell by the shaking in his voice.

"Jake, I promise that nothing will change between us. Slave for life up for grabs here." Throwing that out there might just make him calm down.

"I don't know Bella, we'll have to see how things play out. I have to go warn the pack. Bye Bella." Jake hung up the phone before I even had the chance to say bye.

As I but the phone back on the receiver I caught an all to familiar smell behind me. It was the smell that I'd been longing to be near for so long, yet now it sent a wave of hatred through me. I was really not in the mood to deal with him, so I acted like he wasn't even there. As I pushed my way past him, I could feel my heart breaking all over again. He was right there within my reach, yet for the first time in a long time, I didn't need to touch him, feel him, be near him. I needed to do the exact opposite. I needed to get away from him.

I could sense that he wanted to talk to me, but I had not need to talk to him. Instead I walked strait toward Alice and hugged her goodbye.

"Thank you Alice. I'll see you tomorrow at school, right."

"Yeah Bella. Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home."

"No thanks I already called Charlie, he's on his way here. I should probably go out and wait for him." I gave Alice and quick hug then turned to walk out of the airport.

Edward grabbed my arm before I was able to leave. "Bella, we need to talk." His voice sounded distressed.

"Why would I want to talk to you Edward?" I was holding back tears.

"You came to save me, I just wanted to thank you, and beg for your forgiveness. Bella, I love you, and I don't think I can stand to be apart from you for another minute." With that Edward pulled me closer to him and held in a bone crushing hug that reminded me of Jake.

"I only went to Italy to stop you from making a mistake. Do you have any idea what that would have done to your family?" I was struggling to get free from him, but he was having none of that.

"I've already heard that from all of them. Even Rose is sorry. But Bella you're the only one I care about. It is killing me to not know what you're thinking." He slowly released his grip on me enough to look at my face.

"Edward, let me go. If you really cared about me at all you wouldn't have left in the first place. Just because you're back now it doesn't mean that I'm going to act like nothing has changed." I had stopped struggling to get free from him, knowing that all of my strength put together would not do any good.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I will never be able to forgive myself for that, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"And that doesn't change what you did." Edward released his hold on me when I said that and I quickly turned to head outside.

When I got outside I saw that the cruiser was already waiting for me. Charlie was outside leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest, glairing at me.

"You have no idea how much trouble you are in." His face had turned a shade of light purple as he was trying to hold back all of his anger.

"I know dad, can we just go home, you can punish me there." I was not in the mood to get yelled at my Charlie well the entire Cullen clan was watching.

"Charlie, I'm sorry that I took Bella way from you, if you are to be angry at anyone, please be angry with me." Edward had appeared out of now where. His velvet voice cutting the hole in my insides deeper.

"You bet I'll be angry at you. I can't believe that you have the stones to show your face around here again. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter again. Bella get in the car now." Charlie turned an even deeper shade of purple.

"Don't worry dad, I have no intention of seeing Edward_ ever_ again." With that I took the final steps toward Charlie and climbed in the car. As we pulled away from the airport I saw the Cullen's, the family that I once longed to be a part of, disappear.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone likes this story, so any reviews would be nice. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. As long as someone wants me to keep updating, I will. **

The car ride home was interesting to say the least. Charlie didn't say a single word to me the whole way home. I wasn't sure that I wanted him to anyway, but at least if he had yelled at me then I know he was feeling some sort of emotion.

When we got home, I started to head up to my room.

"Bella, I think we need to talk. Would you mind sitting down with me?"

"I think we need to talk too." I was not looking forward to explaining why I had left in the first place.

"Bella, I don't care why you left, your back now, and as long as you promise not to do it again, than we're fine."

"Well, thanks for not grounding me dad." This was all I was getting. No screaming, or throwing things. Just a 'don't do it again', there has to be some strings attached or something.

"I didn't say that I wasn't grounding you Bella. I'm just not sure what to do with you right now. I thought you were getting better. You seemed happy with your friends again."

"I am better dad." I was a little surprised that he was bringing that up again.

"You only have a few months of school left, so I'm not going to stop you from seeing your friends, but _he _is not allowed anywhere around you." Charlie volume was slowly decreasing. "Bella, the rules are simple. Ask me before you go out, anywhere. If you're going anywhere you need to let me know." Charlie was holding his head in his hands, it looked as if he was giving up.

"That's fine with me dad. I have no intention of seeing him, on purpose, again." If that was all I was going to get than I was glad. "I'm a little tired dad, I think I'm going to go take a nap." I wasn't really tired; I just needed to be alone to think about my next move.

"That's sounds like a good idea Bella." Charlie got up and walked into the living room to watch what ever game was on today.

As I went up to my room I had the feeling that I would not be alone. I was hoping I was wrong, but as soon as I opened my door I saw him there. A few months ago I would have rejoiced at seeing him back in my room. Now I just felt violated that he was there, uninvited and unwelcome. I knew that I was going to have to deal with him sooner or later, and I choose later.

I turned around and went back downstairs.

"Dad, I'm gunna call Jake and let him know that I'm home. We didn't leave things on the best of terms when I left."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you guys could go and do something later."

"Yeah, maybe." As I dialed the phone number I was hoping that Jake wasn't to upset with me to answer.

"Hello,"

"Hi Billy is Jake around?"

"Umm. I don't know if it's a good time Bella."

"Billy," I tried to keep my voice low enough where Charlie wouldn't hear me. "Will you just put him on the phone, I really need his help."

"Alright Bella," There was a pause in the conversation and I could hear the phone being passed around.

"Hello." Jake did not sound happy at all.

"Jake, would you mind coming over here. I have a little problem that you might be able to take care of for me." I was hoping that he would understand what I meant by 'little problem'.

"Is he there?" Jake clearly understood what I was trying to say.

"Yes, and." Before I could finish Jake interrupted me

"I'm on my way; keep him there if you can." Jake said, and then hung up. I walked into the living room and told Charlie that Jake would be coming over, and just to let him up to my room. Charlie of course agreed.

When I opened my bedroom door, for a second I thought he had left, but then I saw him sitting in the chair.

"Bella." He stood up and crossed the distance between up in one fluid movement.

"Edward," I wasn't sure what to saw

"I'm sorry about everything, you have to believe that. I never wanted to hurt you, never in a million years." The pain was clear in his voice. He had raised his hand and brought it to my face, yet he had not touched it.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. You did what you did and you can't take it back. I don't care anymore." I moved away from him and went to stand next to the window. If Jake wanted me to keep him here I would have to do better than this.

"Bella, I thought I was doing the right thing. But I couldn't stand to be away from you. You are my only reason for existing." Once again he moved so he was right in front of me, this time he slowly brushed his hand across my check.

"Don't touch me Edward," My heart started to beat uncontrollably when his skin touched mine. That was not something that I had expected. I quickly slapped his hand away not wanting to feel that way about him. Instantly Edward took a step back.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just so hard to be around you and not touch you" Edwards words came out pained, full of sadness. As I looked into his eyes, I could almost feel what he was feeling, almost.

"You left me Edward. It was not my decision. I really don't care how hard it is for you to be around me. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me when you left?" I started to cry as I said this. All of the memories I had been holding back came flooding into my head. It was too much for me to take. I could feel the room spinning and the floor slipping out from under me. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Please review, it makes me happy to know that people like what I'm writing. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters_

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short, I was a little pressed for time.**

"Bella, darling. Wake up please."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, _dog_, she fainted."

"Jake. . . Is that you?" I said slowly waiting for it all to rush back

"Yeah, I'm here Bella, and so is the bloodsucker. Do you want me to make him leave?" I could sense a hint of a smile when Jake said the last part.

"As if you could dog." Edward let the acid leak into his voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was lying on my bed, Edward on one side, and Jake on the other. They were both holding one of my hands.

"Knock it off you two. Charlie's downstairs." I said as I sat up in bed. I quickly ripped by hand out of Edwards and held on fast to Jake's.

"I think you should leave Edward, you're not welcome here." I said without taking my eyes off of Jake. He had clearly run all the way here, because he was only wearing a pair of cut of shorts, no shirt as usual.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you here with this, _dog_, it's not safe. You have no idea how dangerous they are." Edward was clearly concerned, his black eyes seemed to pierce my soul.

"Like I would ever hurt her the way that you did." Jakes hand was shaking in mine. Edward immediately sprung up and pulled me up with him.

"Get your hands off of me." I tried to get away from Edward, but he was too strong for me.

This off course only sent Jacob even more off the edge. Soon his whole body was starting to shake.

"Let go of me Edward, now!" I continued to struggle in his arms.

"Bella, you have to see how dangerous he is." Edward was starting to pull me behind him so that his body was acting as a shield to protect me. I could hear a low growl start up in his chest.

"He can't hurt me any worse than you did. Now let me go." That was a low shot, but it did the trick. Edward was stunned and lost his grip on me for a moment. I took that time to slip away from him and run over to Jake.

I quickly put my hands on his chest to calm him down. "Breath Jake, its fine." Slowly the shaking stopped and Jake was back to normal. I quickly turned to Edward and glared. "I suggest that you leave not, before I call Charlie up here."

Without saying another word Edward walked over to my window and opened it to go out. "This isn't over Bella. I will get you back." With that he jumped out the window and disappeared.

I walked over to the window and shut it, and made sure it was locked. "Thank you Jake."

"It was my pleasure Bella. I would do anything for you, you know that." Jake's husky voice quickly altered me to the fact that he right next to me. I was suddenly all too aware of how little Jake was wearing.

Jake quickly pulled me over to the bed and sat me down. All the tension that I had been carrying around with me today released. I could not hold back the tears that followed. As I cried into Jakes chest he slowly stroked my hair, whispering the whole time that things were going to be okay.

After what seemed like forever I was all cried out. I pulled myself together and dried my eyes off.

"Bella, you need to tell me everything that went on while you were gone. Sam wants to know why their back and how long their staying." Jake slowly adjusted me in his arms so that I was sitting next to him with his arm around my shoulders.

"Jake, I don't know where to start. There's this group of 'normal' vampires called the Volturi." As I explained the story to Jake, he started to shake. Just a little than he got it under control, at least until I got to the point about Alice agreeing to turn me.

"They agreed to what. There is no way in hell that they are going to do that." Jake was shaking uncontrollably now. He quickly jumped up and started to climb out my window.

"Jake, there was no other choice. It was either that or they kill me then and there. Where are you going?" I was scared that I had done something wrong. That now he was going to leave me, just like Edward had done.

"Bella, I'm barley holding on here, I need to go before I lose control. I'll be back." As Jake leapt out the window, I could see where he had been gripping the window sill. He had left hug hand prints. That would not be fun to explain to Charlie.

Now that I was finally alone I was fully able to look at what had happen the past few days. Not long ago I was jumping off cliffs to hear Edwards voice, and now that he was back I was pushing him away. What had happened to me in that time that had made me hate him so much. No I didn't hate him, I could never hate Edward. I no longer knew what I felt about him. Now that he was back I actually felt whole, but that only meant that I could feel the full extent of what he had done to me.

It was time for me to move past the pain, time for me to move on. Edward was my past, not my future he had made that clear. But what was I going to do about the Volturi? I wasn't sure that I wanted to be a vampire anymore. Now that Edward and I weren't like that anymore, what reason did I have for becoming one of them? But if I didn't turn than the Volturi would surely kill us all. If it came down to becoming a vampire or having all of the people that I love die, I would gladly turn.

And that is the decision that I came to while waiting for Jake to return. I was going to become a vampire then I was going to leave, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters._**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. My internet keeps going out. Anyway, heres the chapter, hope everyone enjoys.**

I had to talk to Alice as soon as possible. I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Bella, where's Jake?" Charlie watched me from the living room, clearly sensing my nerves.

"Oh, he had to leave. He was showing off and left through my window."

"Figures, that kid is always showing off." Charlie turned back to watch whatever game was on the TV.

"Hey dad, do you mind if I call Alice? She left some things here she might need." Hopefully he still liked her.

"As long as he doesn't come with her, I have no problem with that." Charlie never even took his attention away from the TV.

"Thanks dad." I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello." It was Jasper.

"Hi Jasper, its Bella. Can I talk to Alice please?"

"No problem, she's right. . ."

"Bella. It's about time, I've been waiting for you to call." Alice said quickly.

"Do you think you could come over here. You left some stuff." I wasn't sure if Charlie was still listening.

"No problem, but he won't like it."

"I really don't care what he likes anymore. See you soon." I hung up the phone and headed backup stairs. Hopefully Jake would be back before Alice showed up.

When I got to my room, Jake was already sitting on my bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't risk anything." He was clearly upset that he had almost lost control in front of me.

"Jake, don't worry about it. Umm. You might want to leave. Alice is coming over to talk." Hopefully he wouldn't have a problem with me still being friends with her.

"What, that bloodsucker is coming here." I guess not.

"Jake, she's my friend and I need to talk to her. I trust her as much as I trust you." I walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"I don't like it Bella, but I'm not in control of who you spend your time with. I want you to call me and let me know that you're safe once she leaves." He took my hand in his.

"I promise Jake." My voice was weak, but I managed to finish my sentence.

Before I could say goodbye Jake was up and headed out the window. "She's here. Bye Bella, please be careful." Then he was gone.

A quick knock from the door told me what I already knew, Alice was here.

As I headed down the stairs, in true Bella fashion, I fell. Nothing broken, so I was alright.

"Bella, was that you."

"Yeah dad, I just fell."

"Good to have you back Bella." With a chuckle Charlie re focused on the TV.

I quickly headed over to the door and let Alice in. She hopped into the house and went in the living room to give Charlie a hug. Those two always got along. After that was finished we headed upstairs.

"So Alice, how long are you guys staying?" I wanted to get strait to the point, no small talk.

"We're not sure Bella. As long as Victoria is still out there, we're staying." Alice had a smirk on her face like she knew something that I didn't, but than again this was Alice here.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her." I plopped down on the bed.

"Of course you did Bella, you've got too many things on your mind right now. And just so you know, the rest of the family knows everything." Alice danced over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Everything, so they all know about your deal with them. That you agreed to turn me." I couldn't help but look into her eyes, waiting for her to respond. They were black as could be. "Oh Alice you must be hungry, why didn't you go hunting?"

"First off yes they know all about that, Carlisle is already working out a plan. Edward is dead set against turning you. He thinks we can think of some other solution that doesn't involve killing you."

I was surprised to find that it actually hurt when Alice said that. I mean I knew that Edward didn't want me anymore, but did he really hate me that much. I know that he told me that he loved me and that he only did what he thought was best, but I thought he was just trying to keep me away from Jake. Before I even let myself start thinking about that Alice's voice snapped me back into reality.

". . . Second, I knew you would be calling so I decided to stay here and wait for you to get around to it." Alice added with a triumphant smile.

"Of course you did Alice. So what am I supposed to do until you guys figure out a plan?"

"Bella, you're a part of our family, no matter what Edward did or does you will always be a sister to me." She gave me a quick hug then continued. "You're not safe by yourself with Victoria around so one of us will be around you at all times."

"I don't need a bodyguard Alice. I managed to survive on my own while you were gone." I knew that was a weak answer, but I had to try it anyways.

"If that is what you call surviving than you really do need help. But I see your point, you will be difficult if I force this on you. You have to understand something Bella, we all love you and don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I love you guys too Alice, but I don't know how much of him I'll be able to take." I was on the verge of tears again, but I did not want to cry over him anymore.

"Everything is going to be fine. I will see you tomorrow at school, just try to stay out of harms way until we think of a plan."

"Alice, thank you. I just want you to know that I'm not going to be difficult on the whole turning thing. You made a promise that you have to stick to. I know that Edward doesn't want me to be part of your family, so once you turn me I'll leave you guys alone." My voice started to shake at the end and then the tears started to fall.

"Bella, we're not going to turn you unless there is no other choice. And if we do change you, you are part of the family so you will stay with us. Sometimes you are just too naive for your own good."

If Alice was telling the truth, than it would make things a little less complicated. But how awkward would that be with Edward. If his family still wanted me than he would have to deal with it. An eternity with the man that I once loved, who no longer wanted me that way, that would be interesting.

"Thank you Alice, it's nice to know that you still think of me as family. I missed you so much. It's going to be so much fun with you guys back. I still haven't seen Emmett or Rose."

"Well, their out hunting now, but you can come hang out with me after school. I promise I'll make him leave until you're gone."

"I don't know Alice. It's his house it's not fair to kick him out of it." I really wanted to see everyone, but I don't want to get too used to them being around if their just going to leave again. I turned to look over at Alice to see her reaction to what I had said, but she was off in one of her trances.

"Alice." I waved my hand in front of her face.

As she came out of her trance her face lit up with a huge smile. "Okay, your coming over tomorrow, it will all turn out fine. See you later." With that she quickly hopped of the bed kissed me on the head and pranced her way downstairs. I heard her say goodbye to Charlie then leave. I still wasn't used to her doing that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The chapter might start coming out slower due to the fact that this weeks is finals for me. I promise to update as much as i can this weekend. Just remember to write a Review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**_

The next day I woke up very slowly, I knew that today was the first day of school with Edward being back. As I dressed I was in no real hurry to leave the house, I knew that sooner or later I would have to see him. When I pulled up to the school I immediately noticed the shinny silver Volvo parked in its usual spot. Alice and Edward were standing in front of it looking at each other with death glairs. I pulled into a spot as far away as I possibly could. As soon as I turned off my truck and opened the door Jessica and Lauren were there to greet me.

"Bella, did you know that they were back?" Jessica quickly asked me as I tried to walk away from them

"Yeah, I knew." I said in a casual tone, hoping that she would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, just checking. So do you want to come over after school and hang out? We could rent movies and have a girl's night." She probably just wanted to know about what was going on with me and Edward before everyone else.

"No thanks, I already have plans, maybe another time."

"Wait, plans with who? That really hot guy that you've been hanging out with?" Lauren was smiling as she said that. I'm sure she knew all about Jake, and she had probably come up with some ridiculous story about us.

"No, I'm going over to hang out with Alice." I tried to make it sound casual, but no matter how I said it I knew that they were going to pounce.

"You're going over to_ his_ house to hang out with his sister." Lauren said in her annoying voice.

"Yeah, she's still a good friend, why wouldn't I?" I said. I spotted Angela and Ben off in a corner. As politely as I could I excused myself from Jessica and Lauren, even though they didn't deserve it, and I headed over to Angela.

"Hey Bella. How was your weekend?" Angela knew that I wouldn't want to talk about Edward. I knew there was I reason I liked her so much.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Ben forced me to go see a martial arts movie marathon. So it was pretty long and boring."

"Come on Babe, it wasn't that bad." Ben said with a smile on his face. "Umm. Bella he's coming over this way."

I turned around to see that Ben was correct in his statement. Edward was strolling over toward us, Alice in tow.

"Great, just what I need right now." I mumbled under my breath as I started to head toward my first class. Angela and Ben followed behind me, but Edward caught up to us before I made it into the classroom.

"Hello." The velvety voice slammed through me like a freight train. I turned around to see that Edward was addressing Ben and not me. Ben looked at me as if to ask permission to talk to him. I just nodded my head and started talking to Angela about some homework.

"How have you been Ben?"

"Fine." Ben did not seem too happy to be talking to Edward.

"That's good to know. Are you glad that school is almost over?" Edward was just talking small talk with Ben. It was a little weird.

"Sure, whatever." Ben turned to look at me and he could probably tell by the look on my face how uncomfortable I was being around Edward. "Look I'm sorry Bella, but I can't just stand here and talk to him like he did nothing wrong." Ben then turned his attention back on Edward. "I can't believe that you have the guts to show your face around here again. Do you have any idea what you did when you left? If you knew what was good for you, you would just stay away from all of us." With that Ben turned around and ushered Angela into their classroom. Angela just looked up at Ben shocked that he had said that. Who would have guessed that Ben had that in him?

I smiled to myself then headed off to my class. Edward just stayed where he was looking dumbfounded and Alice was nudging his arm. When I got in the classroom all eyes where on me. It felt like it was my first day all over again. As I made my way to my seat the door opened again and Edward walked in. He stopped to talk to the teacher who then motioned to the empty seat next to me and went back to what he was doing.

Edward made his way to the chair next to me then he sat down. It was going to be a very long day. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to talk to him, but I didn't think that time would come in the middle of a classroom.

"Edward." I took a deep breath and continued with what I was saying. "So, did you just pick up the same schedule that you had before you left?" I said never taking my eyes off of the book in front of me.

"Yes, Bella I did. Is that going to be a problem for you?" He had moved his chair closer to mine and was now only a few inched away from me.

"No" I lied "it's not going to be a problem at all." I hoped that he couldn't tell that I was lying, but knowing Edward, he was listening to my heart as the pace speed up. I tried my best to stay calm but it was hard.

"Bella, I can tell that something is bothering you and I have to assume that it's me. If you want me to change my schedule around so that we don't have classes together I'm more then willing to. Not that I don't want to be around you. Every second of every day you are all that I think about, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all." His voice was so smooth that I couldn't tell exactly what emotions he was feeling right now.

I knew that if I looked into his eyes I would be able to tell, but that would not be good. Ah screw it I thought. When I turned to look into his eyes I was surprised to find that they were almost coal black. I could tell that he was hurting, but there was nothing that I wanted to do about it. He had hurt me beyond repair, and now that I was almost done picking up the pieces he came back, and wanted to act like nothing had happened. So not going to happen.

"You can keep the classes Edward, I really don't care. We are going to have to be around each other so I might as well get used to the fact. But just for your own personal information, I don't forgive you for leaving. You really hurt me, and it only hurts more to think that you would do that even though you loved me. I mean you promised to never leave me, and you broke that promise. You told me that you love me, then you told me you didn't, now you're telling me that I'm all you think about. You really need to make up your mind." I was starting to get angry and everyone was looking at me. I hadn't realized that I was talking so loud.

"Bella, I think we should have that particular conversation later." Edward said so low that I was sure only I could hear it. Then he slid his chair further away and pretended to be listening to the teacher.

After that class was over the other flew by. I didn't talk to Edward and he didn't talk to me. It was hard to concentrate on what the teachers were talking about, but I tried. When lunch finally rolled around I quickly grabbed my food and headed to the table with Angela and Ben. He and Mike were all smiles as I sat down at their table. I got the impression that word of Bens little outburst had made it around school, that had to be why Mike was so happy.

"So Bella, do you have any plans for tonight?" Mike asked me as Alice sat down next to be, Edward sitting down next to her.

"Actually Mike, she does. She's coming over to my house to hang out." Alice responded before I could answer.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again. Maybe next time." Mike said and turned to talk to Eric who was sitting next to him. I can't believe that he gave up that easy. Then I turned to look at Alice and saw that Edward was glairing at Mike. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So what time am I coming over Alice?" I hated to awkward silence that had taken over our side of the table.

"Whatever time you want to Bella."

"I just need to okay it with Charlie then I'll come right over. That's my punishment for what happened. I have to okay it with him every time I leave the house." I said after I took a bite of pizza.

"Don't worry. Your punishment will be lifted soon enough. You know how Charlie can't stay mad at you." Alice said.

That made me feel a little better, but the punishment wasn't really all that bad. I could still leave the house, at least as long as me leaving the house didn't involve Edward in any way shape or form.

For the rest of lunch Angela and Alice talked about what it was like in California and I listened to Alice weave her story. It looked like Edward had tried to talk to Ben again, but Ben was ignoring him completely. Every now and then he would ask Alice a question, but other then that he stayed quite.

After the failed attempt to talk to Ben, Edward just kept to himself. I thought that he must be reading everyone's thoughts on him being back, because every now and then he would wince in pain. I guess he didn't like what he heard.

The rest of the school day passed largely without incident. I got a few looks from people, but that I was used to. When I was finally done with gym class and able to leave, I headed strait for my truck. Much to my surprise I had a visitor waiting for me when I got there.

**A/N: Review please. I want to know if you guys think I should write some in Edwards POV. I really can't decide so i'll let you.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: so there were some who wanted an Edward POV, here you go. I'm not sure how good I am at writing from his pov, but it's worth a shot. I would like to thank everyone for the wounderful reviews, they have given me some good ideas. Tell me if you like this chapter. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**_

Edward POV

I didn't understand why we needed to go to school. It's not like we really had anything to learn. The only reason that I wasn't putting up more of a fight with Alice is because I wanted to see my Bella. Well, she wasn't my Bella anymore but I still needed to see her. To smell that beautiful scent that she gave off, to touch her delicate face, to see the blush spread across her cheeks as she smiled. And god did I need to hear her laugh, it was the single most beautiful sound in the world and I had been deprived of it for too long. She was all I could think about, not that I was complaining, but she wanted nothing to do with me right now, not that I could blame her. I had to think of some way to make things right between us.

As I pulled up to the school I could already hear the thoughts of the other students. Most were surprised to see us pull us, others were surprised to see that Bella was not with Alice and I. As Alice and I stepped out of the car I could hear Bella's truck pulling in. I started to head over to where Bella was going to park put Alice's thoughts stopped me. I turned to look at Alice who caught me in a glair.

_Leave her be Edward. She'll forgive you, but give her time._

How did Alice expect me to just stand by well Bella, the woman that I love, is no more then twenty feet away from me.

_Edward. Listen to me. Leave her alone. You made your choice and now you need to deal with it. _

I hated it when Alice was right. I had wanted Bella to move on, but I didn't think she would move on with a werewolf. She really was a danger magnet. I left her to keep her safe, yet she manages to get in even worse situations. If I had never left then she wouldn't have needed the dog to heal.

When I was in her room that night the dog had shared a few choice memories with me. I saw how she had to hold herself together whenever anything reminded me of her. He showed me the image that Sam shared with him when he found her in the woods. I would never forgive myself for leaving her, and it seemed like she wouldn't either.

After Alice finished yelling at me with her thoughts we headed inside. Without even thinking twice about it I headed right up to where Bella was standing. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew that it was too soon. So instead I talked to Ben, his thoughts seemed the most passive. Angela was screaming at me to go away and leave Bella alone, she had just gotten her friend back.

I was not expecting Ben's reaction. When he yelled at me I was completely shocked. I just stood there and took it, not saying, or doing anything when they all walked away. I finally noticed that Alice was trying to get my attention.

"What Alice?" I said

"Were you really expecting anything less from her friends? Really Edward I thought you were smarter then that." _Now you have class with her, don't be too much of a bother to her. If you are I will hurt you._ She thought knowing that I could hear. Then she hopped off to her own class. _See you at lunch_. I did not understand how one person could be so happy all the time.

As I headed to class I was unsure of what to expect. I tried to tune out everyone thoughts but that was rather hard considering that they were all screaming at me. I walked up to the teacher and asked him where I should sit. He just pointed over and told me that there was only one empty seat so go take a seat.

I knew the seat that he was talking about because I heard Bella's heartbeat accelerate when the teacher pointed. It figured that no one took the empty seat next to her when I left. As I made my way back to her the scent rolling off of her hit me, yet again. I can't believe I went for so long without that scent.

When I sat down I saw Bella move her chair as far away as possible. I followed her lead, knowing that Alice would find out if I did anything. I expected as much from Bella. She had made her feeling very clear on the matter, she wanted nothing to do with me right now, and I didn't blame her. I prepared for a very long day filled with awkward silence, but Bella once again surprised me.

"Edward." She took a deep breath before continuing "So, did you just pick up the same schedule that you had before you left?" Bella said, never taking her eyes off her book.

"Yes, Bella I did. Is that going to be a problem for you?" I moved my chair closer to hers so that our conversation could be kept private. Everyone in the class had taken notice that we were talking. Even the teacher was watching us closely.

"No it's not going to be a problem at all." I could tell that she was lying because her heart beat accelerated.

"Bella, I can tell that something is bothering you and I have to assume that it's me. If you want me to change my schedule around so that we don't have classes together I'm more then willing to. Not that I don't want to be around you. Every second of every day you are all that I think about, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all." I tried to hide the hurt in my voice but I knew that she would be able to tell exactly what I was feeling.

When Bella turned to look at me it was like falling in love all over again. I could tell how much she was hurting by the look in her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that took my breath away.

"You can keep the classes Edward, I really don't care. We are going to have to be around each other so I might as well get used to the fact. But just for your own personal information, I don't forgive you for leaving. You really hurt me, and it only hurts more to think that you would do that even though you loved me. I mean you promised to never leave me, and you broke that promise. You told me that you love me, then you told me you didn't, now you're telling me that I'm all you think about. You really need to make up your mind." Finally Bella was addressing the issues. I hoped that if we talked about it then maybe she would be able to forgive me faster, but this was not the time to have that particular conversation.

"Bella, I think we should have that particular conversation later." I said keeping my voice low. Everyone in the class was now staring at us. Not the kind of attention I wanted to bring to myself.

For the rest of the class period Bella didn't look at me. I could sense the tension between us; it kind of reminded me of that first day in biology. I wanted to comfort her, to help ease the pain that I had caused her, but I knew that she was not ready for that. If all of the classes were going to be like this I don't know how much of it I will be able to stand.

By the time lunch rolled around I was sick of all the silence. I took my seat next to Alice and tried to brace myself for the rest of the day. Alice had told me that I would have to leave and go hunting after school. Bella was coming over and she didn't want me there when Bella was around. It hurt Bella to be around me, and I didn't want to hurt her anymore then I already had. So I had agreed to be gone whenever Bella came around. The only exception to that rule was when she was in danger, and considering that this is Bella here, I would probably be around a lot.

I tried and failed to talk to Ben, I guess he wasn't going to forgive me either. So instead of trying to start up meaningless conversations I chose to listen to the thoughts of those around Bella. I wanted to know exactly what happened when I left. That way I knew how much I had to make up to her.

_I can't believe that there back. _Tyler thought as he watched Bella.

_I'm surprised that Bella didn't jump him as soon as she found out he was back. She's such slut. I mean first Mike, Eric and Tyler, then she moves on to Edward. I… _I had enough of Lauren so I blocked her out.

_Maybe now that Edwards back Bella won't do anything stupid again. I still can't believe that she did that to me after the movie. I mean those guys were totally creepy and she just went up to them._ What was Jessica talking about? Did Bella get hurt? Then Jessica started to remember the night in question and I saw exactly what Bella had done. I winced at the thought of Bella putting herself in danger so easily.

_I wonder if Edward knows about the kid from the reservation. I heard that they were dating. Maybe now that Bella's out of the picture I have a chance with Edward. _Jessica thought then started to smile at me. Like I would ever give her the time of day when someone like Bella was around.

_Bella was almost warming up to me, now he's back. Maybe I should mention the date we went on, that would get him jealous. Even though that kid was with us I know she really just wanted to be alone with me._ Mike thought. That kid never took a hint.

I stated to notice a pattern in these meaningless peoples thoughts, Jacob. It seemed that she was more connected to him then I thought. That thought hurt me the most, even though I wanted her to move on. I decided to focus on Angela, she was Bella best human friend.

_I hope Bella doesn't just go running back to Edward. I know that she never got over him, but she's been happy-ish lately. Ever since she started hanging out with Jake. I don't know what I think of him, but as long as he doesn't hurt Bella like Edward did then it's all good with me. _Then Angela started to think about some up-coming test that she was worried about.

Most of these people didn't help me. Their fragile human minds did not keep memories so well. I just wanted to see what Bella had been like when I left. I know a little about it from what Alice had told me. But I really wanted to see it for myself. I wanted to see the pain that I had caused her so that I could feel it to. It was unfair for Bella to have to feel pain for my decisions, that's why I left in the first place. She deserved to live a normal healthy life, free of the danger that I brought.

I noticed that the cafeteria was starting to empty so I got up and emptied my tray of un-eaten food then headed off to the next class. The rest of the day went much the same as the first half had. Neither one of us spoke to the other, and the silence was killing me. If I were able to read her mind then at least I would know how she was feeling, but I was unable to do that. The last class of the day happened to be the one that I didn't share with Bella so there was a bit of a relief there.

When the final bell rang I decided that I wanted to talk to Bella before I left for the day. If she was going to discuss things with my family then there were a few things that I wanted her to know first. Like the fact that I still loved her and that I wanted her back. I had only recently decided that I was going to fight for her. I was sure that she wasn't going to like it, but that wouldn't stop me. Bella belonged with me; it was foolish of me to believe otherwise. As I walked out to wait by her truck I was surprised to find that she already had a visitor waiting for her.

**_A/N: Who does everyone think should be at the car. It's will be interesting to see everyones ideas, now that you know it's not Edward. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave their opinions on who should be waiting for Bella at the truck. I hope I don't disappoint anyone, but well, you'll see. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters_**

Bella POV

As I walked to my truck I was surprised to see Emmett there waiting for me with a stupid grin across his face. I was not expecting to see him until tonight so I couldn't hide my reaction. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me which was never a good thing for me too do. In true Bella fashion I tripped and tumbled my way to Emmett.

"Whoa there Bella." Emmett said as he picked me up to hug me. "It's nice to see that you're still the same old Bella."

"Very funny Emmett. You have no idea how excited I am to see you. I missed you so much."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you don't hate me the way you hate Eddie Boy here." Emmett pointed behind me, to where Edward was now standing.

"How could I ever hate you Emmett. I'm so glad that your back." I said. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm surprised that Alice didn't tell you, but I'm your bodyguard for today." He smiled even bigger then pounded his fists on his chest like an ape.

I couldn't help burst out laughing as he did this. People had already been staring, and now everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at us. "I can't believe that you just did that." I said between my laughing fit.

"Umm, excuse me. Bella are you okay?" Mika asked as he walked up behind where I standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you want something?" I asked, not wanting to offend him too much.

'Yeah, I as just wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. We could go see a movie again, just the two of us or something." Mike asked looking a little scared to be standing next to Edward and Emmett.

"I don't know Mike." I looked over at Edward who did not look at all pleased by this recent try by Mike. Then I got an idea. If Edward truly loved me then the fact of me going on a date with Mike would send him over the edge. He always said that I would be safer going out with Mike, so why not give it a try, just to make him jealous of course.

"You know what Mike, I'll have to check with work and my dad, but I'd love to go see a movie. The last on really kind of sucked. I'll let you know tomorrow if I can." I quickly gave Mike a peck on the cheek then turned toward the truck. I turned to see Mike smiling smugly as Edward before he turned to leave.

Just as I was about to open my door Edward jumped in front of it. "Bella, we really should finish that conversation. Sooner rather then later would be nice. Your not really thinking about going out with Mike Newton are you?" He locked eyes with me as he said that.

"Now's not the time Edward. I guess you can come over tonight if you want." I knew that it was a bad idea to have him alone in my room, but I also wanted to have this out.

"And what I do with my love life is no longer a concern of yours. You always said that Mike was safer then you, so deal with it." I added with a bit of attitude.

"I'll be there once Charlie falls asleep." Edward said as his hand gently touched my cheek. "And Bella, I love you."

"So you say. I'll see you tonight." With that I moved around Edward and hoped into my truck. I thought I heard him say something like 'I'll make it up to you' or something like that but it was too fast and too quite to really make out.

"Bella?" Emmett said with a sudden seriousness to his voice.

"Yeah Emmett." I replied worried that something was wrong.

"What happened to your stereo?"

Crap, I forgot about that. "Umm. I took it out."

"Why?" Emmett asked sounding kind of sad.

"It's a long story, but I couldn't look at it and not think about you guys, and that hurt too much. So I ripped the thing out."

"Oh. Anyway where are we headed?" Emmett asked changing the subject, put I could see he was working out some kind of plan in his head.

"Well, I have to ask Charlie permission to go over to your house tonight. Then I was going to come over. Sorry your job is going to be so boring."

"That's alright, maybe you'll trip again or something and make it interesting." Emmett said then started to laugh.

"Hey, are you seriously thinking about going out with Newton?" Emmett asked me.

"Umm. Yeah I guess. It could be fun, plus it will drive Edward crazy." I said a smile creeping up my face.

"God you're evil, you know that right." Emmett said his voice booming through the truck cabin.

I started to blush immediately and that only provoked a laughing fit out of Emmett.

After that we really didn't talk too much. I was lost in thought and Emmett kept staring at the hole in my dashboard where the stereo used to be. When I pulled up into the driveway I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was not there. I could call down to the station and ask for permission, but I didn't want to bother him too much.

"You don't mind waiting around until Charlie gets here do you? I really don't want to bother him at work."

"That's fine Bella, I'm going to go take a look around, don't leave the truck until I give you the all clear." Without even waiting for me to protest Emmett jumped out of the truck and took off into the forest.

I knew that Emmett was just doing what he was told, but that didn't make me feel any better. I was not a little kid anymore; I could take care of myself. Regardless of how I felt I did what I was told. I wasn't going to make this any harder for Emmett. He already had the boring task of babysitting me. I really hoped that this wasn't going to be an everyday thing.

It only took Emmett a matter of minutes to come back to the truck.

"Well, its all clear, but you've had a visitor here recently. One of the werewolves was here, I can't tell them apart yet, so I'm not sure which one it was."

"It was probably Jake. He said that he would be watching out for Charlie for me." I hopped out of the truck and headed inside the house.

Emmett had never been inside my house before so he waited outside the door as if he wasn't sure he was allowed in.

"Emmett you can come inside if you want."

"Okay Bella, I wasn't sure how Charlie would feel about me being inside the house with you alone. He could get the wrong impression you know." He winked at me when he said the last part and I blushed yet again. "I love making you do that." Emmett joked as he plopped himself on the couch.

"Haha. But I think you're right about Charlie being upset. Maybe when he comes you should hide or something."

"That's cool. So what do you do around here for fun?"

"Nothing really, I usually go down to La Push for that."

"Yeah, sorry we can't go there."

"I kinda figured that. Why don't you tell me what you and Rose did while you were gone."

"We really didn't do that much. It was weird being all split up. I mean Edward was off by himself and . . ."

"What do you mean that Edward was off by himself? He wasn't with you guys?" I asked Emmett as the pace of my heart speed up.

"No, we took off tracking Victoria or something. He didn't want to be around any of us. It was pretty touch and go there for a while."

"Oh, I thought that Edward would be happy not having to deal with me and my issues all the time. I was just a distraction for him after all." The memories of that night started to creep there way back into my head, but I fought with them until they were suppressed back to where they belonged.

"Bella, he was miserable. I don't know why he even tried to stay away from you. I mean that's like Alice not shopping."

"I wasn't much better. But it's nice to know that I wasn't the only one hurting while you guys were gone." I said as I tried to hold back the tears. Crying in front of Emmett was not something that I would allow. He would make fun of me for ever.

"Bella, we all were hurting. Everyone missed you, even Rose, but she would never admit to that. If you tell her I told you I will totally torture you."

"I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart and hope to die." I said.

"Good, now Charlie's almost here so I'm going to go hide in your closet." He started to laugh. "I've always wanted to do that." Before I could tell him no, he was off and Charlie was walking through the front door.

"Bella, you here?"

"Yeah Dad. Do you mind if I go hang out with Alice tonight. I haven't seen everyone in forever and she invited me over for dinner."

"I guess I can manage on my own for one night. He's not going to be there is he?" We both knew who he meant; there was no need for names.

"No dad. He missed a lot of work while he was gone so Alice said he'd be at the library almost all night. If he shows up I'll leave."

"Deal. Well just remember that tonight's a school night so don't stay out too late. Have fun."

"Okay, I'm just going to put my stuff away up stairs then I'm gone." I headed up the stairs, being extra careful not to trip. I didn't want to give Emmett more reason to make fun of me. When I got to my room I quickly shut the door behind me.

"Emmett," I whispered. I heard something moving on the side of my bed. So I looked over and saw Emmett trying to hide on the other side of my bed, but he as not doing a very good job. His head popped up from the other side of my bed.

"Your closet was too small so I just hid here."

"That was stupid, you could have just went to the truck or something. Now how are you going to get out without Charlie noticing you? No offense but I don't think you'll fit through my window."

"I'll just sneak out, meet you at the truck in five." With that Emmett was gone. I was starting to hate the fact that they all moved so fast. I guess soon I'll be able to move that fast too.

I put my book bag on my bed and went to change out of the jeans and t-shirt that I had worn to school. There was really no need to dress up, but if I went to Alice's looking like that she would just play Bella Barbie and I would end up in some ridiculous outfit. I threw on the only skirt I owned and a nice blue blouse. It didn't look that bad on me, but Alice would still probably make me change. I tried to find something to do with my hair, but quickly gave up and threw it in a ponytail. I headed downstairs, said goodbye to Charlie then left.

Emmett was no where in sight, but he knew the way to his house so I just headed to my truck and started to leave. Just as I was about to pull out of the drive way I noticed a dark shape in the woods. It didn't look like Emmett, so I got a little worried. What if the Volturi were checking on me already, what if Victoria was back to get me. I had a lot of issues to deal with. I had to decide if I should make a run for the house or stay in my car and try to make it to the Cullens. Before I had to decide my front door was ripped open and I was pushed into the passenger seat. I looked at who had done this and was surprised to see Emmett sitting behind the wheel of my truck.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"The dog is here, and he brought his friends. I don't know what they want so I'm taking you to the house." Emmett said looking out at the road. He was pushing my car as fast as it would go, which seemed not to be fast enough for him.

"Emmett, their not going to hurt me, their my friends." I said.

"Edward really needs to do something about the friends that you choose. Come on Bella werewolves. They are completely unstable, and that's dangerous."

"I could say the same about you. You are vampire after all; your main diet is blood."

"Bella, you know we're not like most vampires."

"I know Emmett, I'm just playing devils advocate here. I just want you to see my side of the story. Jake and the rest of the pack would never hurt me intentionally. Just like you and your family. I just don't see why none of you get that." I looked at Emmett who was keeping his eyes on the road. We were quite for the rest of the ride, and soon we were in front of the Cullens home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, once again. I really liked reading everything you guys have to say.**_

When we entered the house I was not surprised to find everyone waiting for us there, and I mean everyone. Evidently Alice must have had a vision and called Edward and told him to come home. Great, I wasn't supposed to see him until tonight after I had a chance to talk to his family. I still hadn't decided what I was going to do about Edward, and this was not going to make it any easier.

"About time you showed up, we were all getting worried. Mr. Impatient here was about ready to go looking for you." Alice said as she pointed to Edward.

"Sorry it took so long, her truck only goes like 50, and I knew she would kill me if I just left it on the side of the road." Emmett replied to Alice as he quickly spotted Rose and was at her side in a blink.

"Your right, I would have killed you, or at least I would have tried." I said as I walked over to give Alice a hug. Edward moved so that he was right next to us.

"Bella, you have no idea how glad we are that you are safe. Alice was just checking up on you to see what was taking so long and then all of a sudden your future disappeared. It all had us a little worried." Esme said as she quickly gave me a hug.

"About that" Emmett interrupted "The pack showed up and I wasn't going to wait around to see what they wanted. I mean I would have gladly taken them all down, but I figured Eddie boy would also want some of that action." Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head when he said that.

"Idiot." Rose mumbled under her breath before turning away from everyone and heading into the living room. I wonder if she was ever going to warm up to me.

"Why would _you_ want to hurt the pack, they have done nothing but protect me and Charlie." I said as I turned to face Edward. I glared into his eyes, which were still black as coal.

"I don't wish to harm them Bella. That would hurt you. I would just like the chance to talk to them that's all love." Edward replied taking a step closer to me.

I knew that he wanted some show of affection, but I was unsure if I was ready to be that close to him. I was still deeply hurt by what he had done, but I was getting tired of putting so much energy into hating him. I decided that I would put my feelings aside for the moment, because I could tell that he was really hurting.

"Thank you Edward. That's means a lot." I smiled at him then gave him a quick hug. Clearly he was not expecting that. The look on his face said it all. His mouth was open and his eyes were huge. I wanted to laugh at the look on his face but I knew that that would be inappropriate.

Luckily Alice was always there to save the day. "Okay everyone into the family room, we need to have a talk. Edward you are free to go now that the situation has resolved itself."

"As you wish Alice, but only if Bella really wants me to leave." Edward said never taking his eyes off of me.

"I think that's for the best Edward. I'll see you later though." I managed to say before Alice whisked me off into the family room. And just like that the awkward situation ended. Edward left to go hunting, which it seemed he needed to do, and the rest of us all sat around talked about useless things.

We talked about what everyone had done while we were apart; Alice told me that she was miserable because she had no one to dress up. Jasper was quite as always, it seemed that he still wasn't completely comfortable around me. Rose and Emmett were off in their own little world almost the whole time. Finally Carlisle told them to calm it down, 'we have a visitor'. Emmett just laughed and said that he had to put up with Edward and I all the time, so I could deal with a little of him and Rose. Rose, clearly embarrassed at being scolded by Carlisle, moved over to sit next to Esme.

Things took a sudden serious tone when Alice went blank, she was getting another vision. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. When she came out of the vision she had a huge smile on her face and turned to look at me.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. It's nothing bad I promise, I think you'll actually enjoy it very much." She refused to talk anymore on the subject, but the fun filled mood was effectively broken.

"Well, it's getting late and I haven't even discussed the thing that I came over here to talk about." I said, knowing that the topic was also on the top of everyone's mind.

"I know that Edward will learn about everything we talked about tonight so there is no reason to put off the conversation." I paused to gauge everyone's reactions. Everyone seemed calm, but that could just be Jasper.

"We need to talk about the issue of me becoming a vampire." I decided to just come out and say it. There was no need for downplaying the issues, because it was deserving of a full blown out conversation.

"Bella, there is really no need to deal with this now. The Volturi do not deal with time like we do, a year to you is like a fleeting moment to them." Carlisle said trying his best to relieve some of the tension that I had caused.

"I could have guessed that, but with my luck they will get bored earlier then expected and come to check on me. I don't want to get you guys in any sort of trouble, so I have already decided that I want you to turn me after graduation." Esme was about to interrupt me but I held up my hand and continued.

"I'm sorry but I really want to say everything before I hear your opinions. Anyway. After graduation I already planned on leaving so it wouldn't be a big deal with Charlie or Rene. I'm sure I could come up with some excuse to get out of seeing them for a few years. I want you guys to turn me, and I've already made up my mind. If you don't want me in your family, I can deal with that, but Alice already made a promise so that's that." I took a deep breath and felt as if a huge weight was off my shoulders.

"Bella, dear. Of course we want you in the family; you have always been like a daughter to me." Esme said.

"But, there is no need to rush into this decision, there is no turning back. Not to mention the treaty that we have with the werewolves." Carlisle finished for her.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Don't worry Bella; we will deal with that when the time comes. If you are sure that you want to become a member of this family, it seems like a reasonable request. Your points are all valid and true. However, Edward will not be happy about this at all." He continued.

I knew that he was right, but I would deal with Edward tonight. Then after that I would have a talk with Sam. Jake would never agree to me being turned, but Sam had a some what level head, and everyone had to listen to him. If I could convince Carlisle to change me then I was sure I could do the same with Sam.

"Thank you all so much. I am looking forward to becoming a true member of the family." I said as my voice started to shake. Alice quickly scooped me up into another hug and I felt a feeling of calm spread over me. I turned to smile at Jasper who returned the gesture.

I decided that I should probably go home seeing as Edward and I still had to talk tonight. Alice insisted on coming home with me so that she knew I was safe. She still hadn't told me what her vision was about but I had the feeling I would find out soon enough. When we finally reached my house Alice gave me a quick peck on the cheek then disappeared off into the forest. I had the feeling that Jasper had followed us, fearing for Alice's safety with the werewolves lurking around, so I was not worried about her.

When I got inside I was not surprised to find that Charlie had waited up for me. I told him that I was tired and then headed right up to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He seemed to believe me because not long after I was finished up with the bathroom I heard him go into his room. I knew that Edward would be there soon. The one thing that I didn't know was if he had gone home first. If he had then he would know all about the plan to change me after graduation, if not then I would have to break the news to him. That was not something I was looking forward too.

Either way I didn't have too long to mull of the options; because when I turned around Edward was standing in front of me.

"Hi." I managed to get out.

"Hello love. How was your evening with the family?" he said.

"Great. Did you go home before coming here?"

"Yes, I know all about the little agreement that you made with them. Very clever of you to do it while I was gone." Edward said still staring at me, a smile growing on one side of his mouth.

"Umm. I thought that you would try to convince them not to, seeing as you don't want me anymore." I said, unsure if I actually believed it. The way that he was looking at me know reminded me of old times, back when we were together.

"Bella, I've never not wanted you. Why won't you believe that?" He said as he pushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. He left his hand on my cheek after he had tucked the hair behind my ear. I pulled away from his hand.

"Edward, I'm not ready for anything like that. You know that, or at least you should." I said trying to sound confident and strong, but when I yawned in the middle, it kind of threw off my game.

"Bella, you're tired. Maybe you should get some sleep. We can talk another time." Edward said.

"No Edward." I said confidently. "We need to talk about this now. You keep calling me 'love' and acting like nothing has changed. I swear today felt like the longest day in history. I'm tired of being mad at you. I just want to forgive you, and then − then I want to forget you." I knew it was harsh, but that was what the moment called for. I had no idea where this sudden strength came from, but I was going to ride it until the end.

"Bella, you can't mean that." Edward said sadness clearly visible in his voice. "You know as well as I do that we are meant to be together. I wasn't anything before I meet you. When I left you I know that was wrong. I know that it will take some time for you to forgive me, but you have to." He stressed the last part. Deep inside, I knew that all his words were true. Edward was the love of my life, and there was no changing that.

"Listen." I said "Let's just take some time to evaluate the situation. You tell me that you love me, and I know that I will always love you. ." It hurt saying those words. They were not enough to keep him with me the last time, would this time be any different.

"But, I don't know if I can trust you right now. Just give me some space and let me get used to the idea that you're back and that you really do love me. A lot has changed since you left." I said all that I wanted to say at the moment, hopefully it was enough.

"Time and space is that all you want from me?" Edward replied, his face hiding all emotion.

"For now." I said quietly.

"That's reasonable Bella. Now I have one thing to ask of you."

"And what would that be Edward."

"Please, do not go out with Newton. I would never be able to live with myself, knowing that I forced you into the arms of that pig." Edward said lifting my chin up so that he could look into my eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't promise that Edward. You gave up that claim on me when you left. It's up to Charlie if I go or not, and I highly doubt that he would not let me go." I said yawning again.

"You really should get some sleep Bella. I'm going to be outside all night long, if you need anything just call to me from your window and I'll come as fast as I can." Edward said as he headed for the window. "Goodnight Bella." Then he was gone, for now at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters_**

The next few days as school flew by. Edward was doing as I asked and giving me my space. I asked Charlie if I would be able to go out with Mike, and like I had guessed he said I could. I told Mike that, and he was more than happy. I set up the date for this weekend, so I could get it over and done with.

After school was over I would head strait home, where one of the Cullen's would be out on patrol. I was shocked to find Rose outside my house one day. Apparently she had lost a bet with Emmett and this was her punishment. Great, just what I needed to hear, I was a punishment for her. So it was on that day I decided to go talk to Sam.

Rose was relieved to be off duty, but she was not too thrilled about going home and telling everyone why she was back so early. I told her to just go somewhere else; I wouldn't tell if she didn't. She perked up at that and left before I could change my mind.

As I headed over to Emily's I started to think about the best way to break the news. I knew that he would probably already know everything that I had told Jake so that was one thing I didn't need to talk about. I knew that I would have to explain my reasoning behind the choice, hopefully he would accept them.

I pulled up in the drive way and walked up to the door. When I knocked on the door I found myself hoping that it was only Emily at home. But my luck was no where near that good. Instead Jake answered the door.

"Bella," Was all he got out before scooping me up in one of his bone crushing hugs

"Can't . . . breathe. . . Jake." I managed to squeak out and he put me down.

"Sorry, I just got so excited. It's been forever since I've seen you." Jake had a huge smile across his face; it was the smile that I loved to see. I suddenly forgot all the reasons why I had came up here and I just wanted to spend time with Jake.

"Hey Bella, if Jake will let you in, why don't you come and sit." Emily said from the kitchen.

"Thanks Emily." I walked into the house and immediately felt at home. I was no longer sickened by the shows of affection between Sam and Emily, now I thought that they were cute. We talked for what seemed like hours upon hours until Paul changed the subject.

"So, we saw you a couple of nights ago. Leaving with one of the bloodsuckers." He was always so blunt.

"Yeah, you guys scared the crap out of me. Why were you all at my house anyways?"

"Well, we didn't want to worry you, but Jake caught a fresh trail of the red heads and we all wanted to make sure you and Charlie were safe. But then we saw you with the big guy and figured that they already knew and were getting you out of there." Paul continued.

"She. . . She came back." Was all I managed to get out before I hit the ground.

I was getting really hot, where was all this heat coming from. I opened my eyes to find the entire pack, shirtless at that, leaning over me in a close huddle. Their combined body heat made it feel like I was in a sauna.

"Give her some air you guys." Emily said trying to shove her way into the circle.

I pushed my self up on one arm and was lead to the couch by Jake. "Thanks Jake. I'm fine now."

"Sorry about that Bells, we thought you knew about her." Jake said sounding truly sorry.

"Its fine, how were you supposed to know. Just promise me the next time she comes around, you'll let me know as soon as possible."

"Deal, and sorry again." Jake said.

"Guys, we need to go patrol, Bella, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. We should be back in a couple of hours." Sam said

"I'll stay, I need to talk to you and Emily so I'll wait until you get back." I said, catching that attention of the rest of the pack.

"What do you need to talk to us about Bella." Sam asked, sounding concerned.

"It's a little personal, I'd rather tell you first then tell everyone else." I said as the blush started to creep across my face.

"That's fine Bella, you guys go ahead and start. I'll catch up when we're done here." Sam said. The pack got up and left the three of us alone. Jake waited for a minute as if asking to stay but Sam gave him a look and he took off with the rest. Now came the hard part.

"So, I have no idea where to start. I'm assuming that Jake has told all of you about what happened in Italy." I started. Sam just nodded.

"Good, that makes things easier. So you know about the fact that if the Cullen's don't change me than a lot of bad vampires are going to come here looking for a fight."

"And a fight they will get. Bella we are not going to let them hurt anyone." Sam interrupted.

"Well, I'm hoping that it won't come down to a fight. I made a promise that I intend on keeping. I am going to be turned into a vampire, and I came here to ask you for your blessing, for lack of a better word." I quickly finished before Sam had a chance to interrupt again.

I could tell that he was expecting this because he didn't get angry. "That's what I figured Bella. You know that it would break the treaty that we have with them if they turned you."

"I know that Sam, that's why I'm here. And they know nothing about this meeting so don't hold it against them. If I don't want to see everyone I care about get hurt than I have to become a vampire. I know that it's a decision that I make for life, and I know that I can't go back. But it's a decision that I've already made. I would rather me turn than watch everyone I love get hurt." I said and looked over to Emily. She had a look on her face that could only be described as a face someone would have when they watched puppies being killed.

"I'll think it over Bella, but you have to realize that this is not just my decision. I will not agree to this unless Jake does. We all care about you too much to watch you throw your life away, but it is your life. If you want my blessing than you have to convince Jake." Sam finished. He had to know that Jake would never agree to this, and that I would do it regardless of what happened with the treaty.

"Well, I'll give it my best shot. But if I convince him it's the right thing to do than the issue of me getting turned won't be an issue anymore right?" I hope that didn't sound as confusing as I thought it did.

"If you get Jacob to agree, than you are free to do it without any repercussions, other than becoming one of them." Sam looked defeated as he said this. "Bella, there's just one thing that I need to know. Are you doing this to be with him or because you think it's the right thing to do?" We both knew who he meant.

"He is not an issue in this matter. I am doing this because it is the right thing to do. Now when Jake comes back will you tell him to give me a call." I said as I started to stand up.

"You're telling him over the phone!" Sam said and he sounded pissed.

"No, I just need to set up a time to see him, that's all." I said trying to cover my tracks.

"Okay, I guess we're done here than. See you later Bella. And if the red head shows up again, one of us will let you know."

"Bye guys." I said and I left. I knew that Alice had to be getting worried by now. So I figured that I should hurry home and give her a call, that is if she wasn't already there waiting for me.

By the time that I pulled into my drive way I was completely worked up on how I would break the news to Jake. I knew that he would instantly know everything that Sam and I had talked about the moment that Sam phased, so it wouldn't be long before he showed up here. I also knew that he would be pissed beyond all else. His temper would truly be an issue, and I didn't know if I alone would be able to calm him down.

I made the decision that I would call Alice and let her know what had happened. She was always able to keep Edward from reading her mind when she wanted to, so I trusted that it would be our little secret. When I turned into my drive way I was not surprised to find that Alice was already there waiting for me.

"Hello Bella. I know what you want and I'm more than happy to help. But I don't know how the conversation will go." She looked upset. Alice did not like not knowing what was going to happen.

"That's fine Alice. I just don't know how he is going take the news. And I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Well, we're about to find out because he's almost here, I can smell him." She added wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

Just as Alice had said, Jacob came running out of the woods, not looking too happy I might add.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You seriously can't be thinking about becoming one of them. I won't allow it Bella." Jake said. Surprisingly he was still under control, though I had no idea how.

"Jake, it's my decision to make, and I've already made it." I said taking a step out of my truck.

"Bella, be careful. He's not under control right now." Alice said taking a step in front of me.

"Shut up bloodsucker. You really shouldn't be here right now. I could kill you right now for just standing next to Bella. And I swear to god if you turn her, I will kill all of you." Jake was shaking and I could tell that he was about to lose it.

"Jake calm down. We need to talk this through. If you just listen to me, then you'll understand why I have to do this."

"I know why you're doing this Bella. No matter what you tell Sam, I know you're just doing it to be with him." He said, his works letting the hatred seep through.

Without even thinking about it I removed myself from behind Alice and walked over to Jacob. Alice tried to stop me but I just put out my hand in front of her and continued.

"How can you say that about me. You know better than anyone what he did to me when he left. I can't believe that you said that." I said moving even closer to him. I placed my hands on his bare chest and leaned into him.

"Bella. I'm sorry that I said that, but you have to see things from me perspective. You never gave yourself a chance to move on from him. You just locked all your memories of him away so that you didn't have to feel the pain that he caused you. I was here all the time, and you never even noticed me." Jake said as we looked into each others eyes.

"I saw you Jake, everyday." Then without even thinking twice I leaned up and placed my lips on his. The kiss was not like ones that I had shared with Edward. Jakes lips were surprisingly warm and they molded themselves to mine. I didn't want Jake to get the wrong impression; I was only kissing him to prove a point, so I pulled away before the kiss deepened. The kiss was short and sweet.

"Now do you believe me? I am not doing this for him." I said as I pulled away from Jake. I took a few steps backward so that I was next to Alice. Before I turned around to look at her I heard a deep growl behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing there, shifting his glair between me and Jake.

_Edward POV_

It was my turn to patrol outside Bella's house, so I headed over there early to relieve Rose. I figured that she would not be too happy about being there. When I arrived I was surprised to find that Bella was not there. I quickly called Alice and asked her to check on Bella. She did as I asked and then informed me that Bella's future was blank. That meant that she was with the werewolves. Great, how many times would I have to tell her that they were dangerous. Alice told me that she was on her way over, and that I should just continue with my surveillance job.

I was not there too long before Alice showed up, she just stood next to her car, waiting for Bella to return. Not even a minute after she showed up Bella's truck turned down the drive way. As soon as Bella stepped out of the truck Alice's demeanor completely changed. She was on edge and I could not figure out why. She was thinking about the periodic table of elements to keep me out of her mind.

Then the smell hit me, werewolf. Great, what was the dog doing here. I moved in closer so that I could hear what they were talking about, seeing as Alice was keeping me out of her head and I couldn't read Bella's thoughts. Jake's thoughts on the other hand were wide open to me. He was screaming about the fact that we were going to turn Bella.

When Bella walked up to him I almost ran over there to take her away, but Alice told me to stay put. Now she was talking to me. I slowly approached where everyone was, when I saw it happen. Bella, my Bella, kissed the dog. She actually kissed him, not the other way around. Jake was just as surprised as me.

_What is going on, is Bella actually kissing me? Maybe she loves me like I love her._ Jake thought.

Before the kiss got too out of control I saw Bella pull away. I was behind her in a moment, and I could no longer contain the monster inside of me. I had hurt Bella so badly that she was forced to kiss the dog to prove a point. The growl that came out of my chest surprised me as much as it did Bella. I looked at her then at Jacob, then back to Bella. I could tell that she was upset by my arrival, but I really didn't care. It was taking all of my control not to rip the dogs head off right then and there.

"Edward. . . I. . ." Bella was at a loss for words it seemed. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now. To see how she truly felt about me.

"You don't need to explain Bella. I just wish you wouldn't have done that." I said as calmly as I could.

"You have no say in who she kisses bloodsucker." Jacob yelled at me, finally snapping back into reality. Then he turned all his attention on Bella. "I come back later once their gone, and we can finish this. Bye Bella, try to keep yourself in one piece until I get back." Jacob told Bella before he took off into the woods.

His thoughts were far less than pleasant as he left. He kept picturing how tonight would go for him, all the different things that he wanted to do with Bella now that she was starting to show some affection his way. It was enough to make me sick.

With the dog now gone I turned my attention to Alice. I couldn't look at Bella right now.

"What is going on?" I asked

"It's not for me to tell you Edward. This is between Bella and the wolves. Leave her alone." Alice said out loud

"It's fine Alice, I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later, if he didn't already find out from reading Jake's thoughts." Bella interrupted as she turned to look at me. "I don't want my turning to be an issues between the two groups. It is my decision to make and they shouldn't take it out on you guys if I decide that I want to become one of you. Sam said that it would not be an issue if I convinced Jake to let me turn." I stopped her right there.

"So your way of convincing him is kissing him?" I added very rudely.

"No, he thought I was doing it for the wrong reasons, and I wanted to prove those reasons wrong."

"Do you want to know what he was thinking about before he left?" I asked rather hotly.

"Not really, but I have the feeling that your going to tell me anyways." Bella replied

"He was thinking about the two of you, together, tonight. He thinks that you have finally realized that you loved him, and now he is even more dead set on keeping you human. The one area that I seem to agree with him on."

"Well, that wasn't my intention at all. As I'm sure you heard he thought that I was turning for you, which is so not the case."

"Enough you two. It's like an old married couple bickering over the last piece of hard candy." Alice said, stepping between us. "Let's all calm down and look at things with a level head. Bella, I really wish you would have talked to us before going over there, but we can't change that now. Edward, get your nose out of Bellas love life." Alice finished putting both of us in our place.

"Alice, I need to leave. Charlie's almost here." I then turned to Bella. "I know that I told you that I would give you space, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm going to get you to trust me again Bella. You are my only reason for being, and I'm sick of watching you with everyone else but me."

"Edward." Alice warned.

Charlie was almost there so I had to act quickly. I rushed to Bellas side, ignoring the smell of the dog on her, and I kissed her with all the passion that I had in me. She responded to the kiss like I knew she would. Her hands found their way into my hair and I felt her pull me toward her, closing the little space that there was between us. Before I wanted to I had to pull away so that Bella could breathe. Only to move my lips to her neck.

Once she had gotten a chance to breath I returned my attention to her lips. I knew that I was breaking the rules but I really didn't care at the moment. I deepened the kiss, placing one hand on her neck and the other on the small of her back. I wanted Bella to know how much I wanted her and this was the only way that I knew how. I pulled away gradually placing a few sweet kisses on her lips.

"Breathe Bella." I whispered into her ear. She took in a breath and took a step away from me. I could tell that she wanted to say something but Charlie was right around the corner. So I took off into the forest smiling as I heard her heart accelerate.

_Bella POV_

There was no way to prevent him from kissing me, even if I had wanted to. All of my will crumbled once his lips met mine, and before I knew it I was kissing him back. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I didn't want to stop kissing him, it felt right, it felt like it used to. Edward removed his lips from mine, only to start kissing my neck. It gave me a chance to breathe, but I didn't want to stop kissing him. When Edward returned his lips to mine I was surprised when he crossed his old boundaries and deepened the kiss. I really never liked the boundaries so I just let it go. Much too soon Edward pulled away.

Once I was able to think I realized what I had just done. I quickly took a step away from Edward. Before I as able to yell at him for kissing me he took off into the forest, just as Charlie pulled into the driveway. Alice was just leaning on her car smiling the whole time.

"That's what you saw wasn't it." I said to her after I gathered my thoughts.

"No, that's not it. But I knew that was going to happen sooner or later." Alice said still smiling.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie said coming over to stand next to me. "Hey Alice, nice to see you again."

"Hi Charlie." Alice replied.

"Dad, do you think I could go over to Alice's for a little while?"

"Bella, it's a little late to be going over there. Why doesn't Alice hang out here for a while?" Charlie said as he started to walk into the house.

"That's alright Charlie, I should probably be getting home anyway." Alice said as she started to climb into her car. "See you tomorrow Bella."

"Alice, tomorrow is Saturday. I have a date with Mike."

"I know, I'll be over here to help you get ready." Alice said then she climbed into he car and left.

I should be used to her doing that, but I still wasn't. I headed into the house to make dinner for Charlie. Knowing that I had been neglecting that duty lately I decided to make Charlie some of hid fish.

After dinner was done I was getting pretty tired so I headed up to my room to go to sleep. When I opened the door I was a little surprised to find that Edward was not in my room waiting for me.

Not very descriptive, but than again Jake was never one for words. I had totally forgotten that he was coming over tonight, maybe that was why Edward wasn't there. As if on queue I heard a tapping on my window. Jake was outside my window perched on the branch smiling. I quickly let him in.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked him in hushed tones.

"Not long." Jake said quickly crossing the distance between us. He seemed awfully eager about something, and my guess was that it had to do with the kiss.

"Jake, about what happened earlier −" Before I could finish my sentence Jake crushed his lips to mine. It was not like before, there was nothing sweet about this kiss. Edward must have been right, not that I hadn't believed him.

I tried my best to fight him off, but he was too strong for me. I put my hands on his chest and pushed against him with all of my force. It seemed to get his attention and he finally pulled away looking a little disappointed.

"What Bella." Jake said, his voice sounding a little husky.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt anyone here. But−" I had to think of a way to word this right.

"I don't feel that way about you. You're like a brother to me."

"But earlier. I wasn't just imagining it was I. You kissed me, not the other way around."

"Yeah I kissed you Jake, but it was to prove to you that I wasn't changing because of Edward."

"Oh. Well you really shouldn't have done that Bella. I thought you were finally opening up to the idea of you and me." Jake took a step away from me. He was hurt, that was clear.

I suddenly felt the need to comfort him, right now we wasn't the new Jake, he was my Jake. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Jake. That was wrong of me to do." I pressed my check on his chest, he was so warm.

"It's partly my fault Bella. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just so upset about what was happening. I had to say something that would hurt you as bad as I was hurting."

"And I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong impression."

"Don't be. I'm glad that I got the chance to kiss you." And just like that our little fight was over.

"Jake, you know that I have to turn, right." I said after a few minutes of silence. My face was still resting on his chest.

"I get it Bella, but that doesn't mean that I like it." He said slowly.

"Does that mean that you'll give your blessing?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

Jake took a deep breath and then looked down to meet my gaze. "Yes, Bella. I'll tell Sam that I'm alright with you turning. But if I find out that you turned because of him, I will never talk to you again."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I said.

"I know Bella." Jake said as I yawned. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay Jake." Was all I said as he led me to the bed and tucked me in. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**_A/N: So, sorry about the long chapter, I thought the story was moving a little bit slow. I wanted to get some Bella and Edward action going on. Now i get to start writing the fun stuff. I know that Jake is a OOC by letting Bella turn, but I didn't want them to stop being friends after she turned. I promise no more kissing scenes between Jake and Bella, I just had to write on though. Sorry about the long A/N, I'm just rambling now. Anyway review and tell me what you HONESTLY think, don't hold back. Thanks._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters._**

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My sister just had a beautiful baby boy, so my attention was elsewere. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys, and as always please review._**

Before I even realized it Saturday was here. The day of the date was finally upon me, and I was surprised that I was nervous. After Edward had kissed me I was tempted to cancel the date and just hang out with him instead, but a part of me didn't want to give into him that easy. I knew that I was going to forgive him, but I was unsure if I was ready just yet. Plus I had already promised to go out with Mike; I didn't want to give him anymore reason to hate me.

Alice came over after school to help me get ready. I really didn't care what I looked like for the date so I told Alice she could do what ever she wanted. Very, very bad idea. She had me in an outfit that Rose would wear, way to revealing for a simple date with Mike. The shirt was too low cut and the jeans were even lower riding. Than to top it all of she put me in leather boots with like three inch heels. Right then and there I knew that tonight was going to end with a trip to the emergency room.

She took a longer time getting my hair and make-up done, but after that was finished she took a step back and started to jump up and down clapping.

"You look so hot Bella." Alice chirped.

"Thanks, I really don't need to look hot for my date with Mike. I'm not planning on going out with him again."

"Oh, I know that. But you, looking like this is going to drive him mad." Alice added.

"Whatever, he's going to be here in like five minutes, I'd better go."

"Wait, take this." She said throwing me a jacket. "I have a feeling that Charlie won't let you out of the house looking like that."

I looked down and realized that she as right. I was the police chiefs' daughter, and I kind of looked like a slut. I shrugged and put the jacket on.

As I made my way downstairs I was surprised to find that the boots were easier to walk in than I thought, maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. I made it all the way downstairs without tripping once, I was very proud of myself. Charlie was in the living room flipping through the TV channels

"Hey dad. Just wanted to let you know I was leaving for my date." I said trying to sound excited.

"Okay Bells, since it's not a school night you can stay out as long as you like. Well, within reason." Charlie added.

"So what time dad?" I asked so that I would be able to tell Mike that I had to be home.

"Lets say one two-ish." Charlie said.

Great, it was only seven that was four hours. Dinner and a movie should take up the whole time. "Okay dad." I heard a car pull up to the house. "I think he's here. I'll be home later, don't wait up." I then turned and hurried out the door.

I was a little surprised to find that Mike was still in his car waiting for me. I guess not all men are gentlemen like Edward. I hurried over to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey Bella. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to go to the door or anything." Mike said as I fastened my seat belt.

"No, that's fine. So what movie are we going to see?"

"Since the last one kinda sucked, I figured I'd pick a sure bet."

I figured he'd pick the latest sappy love story, as if that would help his chances any. The drive to the theater was uncomfortable to say the least. I had always thought that a date with Mike would be a little better than this. He kept attention split between the road and the stereo, never once looking at me. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice and not stair, or if his nerves were getting to him.

As we pulled up to the theater Mike hurried out of his car and stood in front of the car waiting for me to get out and meet him. I could tell this was going to suck already. I got out of the car and headed over to Mike. He just stood there with his hands shoved into his pockets. I had to stop myself from laughing. As we headed up to the counter to pay I was surprised to find that he actually paid for me.

"So did you want any snacks or pop?" Mike asked looking at me for the first time tonight.

"No thanks. I find that it takes away from the movie going experience." I said. I really didn't think that but I didn't want him to buy one thing of popcorn with the hope of touching my hand or something childish like that.

"Okay, well I guess we can just head in then." Mike started to head toward the theater then stopped dead in his tracks. I looked over to what had stopped him and was greeted by a very, very angry vampire.

Edward had crashed my date with Mike. Was he seriously so jealous of this that he had to come and spy on me. It was rather hilarious if you looked at it a certain was, and infuriating if you looked at it another. I was a mixture of both. This was the perfect opportunity to get a little payback for his little stunt.

I walked up to where Mike was standing, and took off my coat. Edward instantly took a step toward us and looked even more pissed. Mike unknowingly took a step back.

"Hey Mike." I said trying to get his attention. "I think we should go in the theater and get good seats. The ones in the back usually fill up fast."

"Yeah Bella" Mike said turning his head toward me. His mouth dropped open when he saw what I was wearing. His eyes roamed up and down my body as he fully took in what I was wearing. I swear I head a growl come from Edward, Mike must have been thinking very naughty thoughts.

"Ah. Yeah lets go get some really hot, I mean good seats." Mike managed to stammer out. I laughed a little at his slip up, but let it roll.

He put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the theater. As he passed Edward I could tell that he was not happy at all. He of course followed us into the theater. It might have looked strange to some people a single guy walking, alone into the latest romantic movie, but I was sure that Edward didn't care about any of that.

Mike led us all the way to the back to the darkest part of the theater, which unlucky for Edward had only two available seats. Mike sat us down and did not remove his arm from around my shoulders. Great, now he was paying attention to me. I hope things didn't get to out of hand with him tonight.

As the previews started I noticed that Edward was glaring at us, and he was not the only one. Lauren and Jessica were sitting a few seats down from us staring at me. I could only guess what they were thinking about, and felt a little bad for Edward knowing that he would have to hear they stupid thoughts the whole movie.

I got settled into my seat for the three hour movie that was sure to be boring. During the movie Mike kept moving closer to me. It finally got to the point where he was basically leaning over his armrest leaning on me.

"I'll be right back; I need to use the ladies room." I said to Mike removing his arm from around me.

"Okay. But you're going to miss part of the movie." He added trying to make me stay.

"I'll be right back." I said hurrying down the stairs to get out of the theater.

As I opened the door to get out I headed strait for the bathroom. I didn't really need to go, but he was just getting so annoying. I was starting to regret agreeing to go out with him. Making Edward jealous was not worth this. I took my time in the bathroom deciding that I was going to tell Mike that I had an 11 o'clock curfew.

Once someone else came into the bathroom I decided that it was time to head back into my torture. I kept my eyes on my feet as I started to walk out, making sure that I didn't trip. Instead of tripping I ran into something that was rock hard.

I looked up to find that Edward had joined me in the ladies room.

"What the hell are you doing in here Edward, this is the ladies room?" I asked basking away from him

"Bella." Edward said as he started walking toward me. I continued to walk backward until I was up against the wall.

I looked up into Edwards eyes and found that he was not looking to angry at the moment, instead he was smiling my favorite crooked smile. Before I could say anything he put his arms on either side of my head.

"Bella, why are you dressed like that?" He said. His face only inched away from mine.

"Ask your sister. She dressed me up." I managed to get out. I was trying my best to stay in control, but he was making that rather hard right now.

"Well, I will have to have a little talk with Alice later, right now I need to something else entirely." He said before he leaned his face even closer to mine.

My heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest when he moved in closer. The only thing that was going through my head was the fact that Edward was this close to me. Right before he was going to do, whatever it was he was going to do the door to the restroom opened up and a mo walked in pulling her daughter in behind her. The daughter stopped walking and started to point at Edward and I.

"Mommy, I thought this was the girls' room. Why is that boy in here?" She said sticking out her bottom lip to pout.

It only took that momentary distraction to snap me back into reality and slip out from against the wall. I quickly walked out of the bathroom and headed into the theater. I could hear the mother yelling at Edward so I knew that he wasn't following me. I hurried into the movie and headed back up to where I had left Mike.

I was not surprised to find that Jessica was sitting in my seat trying to get Mikes attention. When he saw me walking up to him he quickly sat up strait and Jessica snapped her head toward my direction. Then she leaned over and whispered something in Mike's ear and headed back to her seat.

I took my seat and turned all my attention back to the movie, trying not to start a scene, which is what Jessica wanted.

"Bella." Mike whispered.

"It's fine Mike." I said putting my coat back on.

Mike didn't say another word the entire movie, nor did he put his arm back around my shoulders. Edward never returned to the theater, but I really didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get home and go to sleep. When the movie ended I quickly hurried out of the theater, Mike following me as I left.

When I got to his car I quickly climbed into the passenger seat.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" Mike asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I have an 11 o'clock curfew, so I should probably just go home." I said, effectively ending the conversation.

The ride to my house was just as quite as the ride to the theater, only this time there was even more tension. When we pulled into my drive way Mike finally broke the silence.

"Bella, about Jessica. I told her I was on a date with you, but she wouldn't take the hint."

"Mike, I really don't care." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice. "It's not like we're dating. This was just two friends going to see a movie." I added a bit more seriously.

"Okay. If you promise me that you're not mad." Mike said a little disappointed.

"I'm not. Well, I guess I'll see you Monday at school. Bye." I said hopping out of the car.

"Bye Bella." Mike said before I shut the door.

I headed into the house glad that the date was over. Charlie was still in the same spot from when I left.

"You're home early kiddo. Everything alright?" Charlie said sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. The date was a little awkward; I guess Mike is more like a friend to me." I said.

"Well, at least you gave him a chance Bells." Charlie said sounding disappointed.

"Sure. I'm tired so I think I'm just going to go up to bed. Night dad." I said heading up the stairs.

"Night Bells." Charlie called up to me.

After a quick shower I headed into my room. I was glad to find that I was alone, for once. I knew that someone was outside on patrol right now, I wondered who it was. I put the clothes that Alice had forced me to wear into the laundry hamper then headed over to my bed. As I plopped down the nights events started to play in my head.

Edward had followed me on my date, cornered me in the bathroom, then left. I was a surprised at what he had done in the bathroom. That was definitely not something that he would have done if he didn't want me. I guess a part of me never believed him when he had said that. And I knew that I was still in love with him, I was just trying to fool myself into thinking otherwise. The one thing that I was unsure of is if I was ever going to be able to trust him again. That would take some time at least, and the one thing that vampires had plenty of was time.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._**

**_A/N: Once again I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I am very glad that people are enjoying the story._**

When I woke up Sunday morning I knew that it was going to be a long day. The weather was nice and sunny, so Charlie would most likely be out fishing all day. That was one upside to the day. The other was that Edward would have to stay out of sight, so he wouldn't be bothering me.

I knew that I needed to do some laundry and my room could really use a once over, so I decided that today was the perfect day to clean. I quickly got all of the dirty clothes together and hauled them into the laundry room. After I started the first load I headed back to my room to try and handle that mess. I stripped my bed and brought those to the laundry room too. When I headed back up to my room the phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella. It's Jessica." I was a little shocked to find that Jessica was calling me.

"What's up Jess."

"Nothing much, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the movies last night. I mean me and Lauren were just minding our own business when Mike called me over to him." I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"That's alright Jess." I said not wanting to give her the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me.

"So you're not upset."

"Not a bit."

"Oh. Well, okay than. I guess I'll talk to you later or something." Jessica replied sounding disappointed.

"Okay. Bye." I said, once again trying to hold back my laughter.

"Bye Bella." Jessica said.

As soon as I hung up the phone I fell to the ground laughing. Jessica actually thought that I cared about the stupid so called date with Mike. I was actually rolling on the floor laughing, a little too distracted to notice that I had a visitor in my house. Before I could even stop laughing Jake was at my side not looking pleased. His form was shaking and he had a look that could kill on his face.

"Bella. We need to get you out of here now." Jake said. Not waiting for me to reply, he just scooped me up into his arms and went outside. He quickly scanned the area, than set me down. Jake took a few steps away from me.

"I need to change Bella. Please don't be scared I promise I won't hurt you." Jake said. I managed to nod my head, and that was all the confirmation that Jake needed. He took off into the woods and then came back in wolf form. Without wasting anytime he quickly scoped me up into his arms and took off back into the woods.

By the time I got enough sense to think about what was happening we were almost to La Push.

"She back." I said, not as a question, but as a fact. Jake just looked down at me and nodded his head.

I felt like I was going to pass out, but I held my self together. Now was not the time to fall apart. Not when an evil vampire wanted to kill me. I started to look at the trees fly by as Jake continued his run to La Push. It was then that I realized that we were not alone.

To the left was another wolf. From the look of him it looked like Sam, but I could be sure at these speeds. To the right was another form, one that was throwing of light when the sun hit him. I couldn't tell who it was but I had the feeling that it was Edward. This day just kept getting worse.

I pushed my self as close to Jake as I could, trying to hold back the tears that I knew were starting to fall. It seemed so ironic that last night I was worrying about making Edward jealous and today I was worrying about a homicidal vampire that was trying to kill me. Amazing what a few hours does, I thought to myself.

When we finally reached the boarder Jacob stopped running and turned toward Sam. I had no idea what was going on, since they didn't talk. It seemed that they were communicating back and forth. Soon Sam nodded his giant wolf head and took off toward La Push. Jake looked down at me, then he turned to face Edward. He carefully set me on my feet then walked into the woods. Edward was at my side as soon as Jake had left.

"Are you okay?" Edward managed to say through a clenched jaw. He must not like the fact that he was alone so close to all the wolves.

"I think so. Why did we stop here?" I asked.

"I can't cross the boarder line because of the treaty and I refused to let you out of my sights. We are trying to figure out some way to keep you safe, without upsetting everyone." Edward replied just as Jake stepped out of the forest in human form.

"Bella, you need to decide where you want to go. You can either go with me to La Push, or you can go with _them_." Jake said taking a pause to nod his head toward Edward. "Just know that if you go with them, we can't protect you." He finished never taking his eyes off of Edward.

"I don't know Jake. Where is she, when did you find her?" I stammered out. I was trying to stay calm, but his making me choose a side right now was not going to help anyone right now. I could feel my heartbeat increasing and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"It's alright Bella. Everything is being handled. Emmett and Jasper are tracking her right now." Edward said as he slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me toward him.

"Was anyone hurt?" I managed to get out.

"No. Alice had a vision, so no one was hurt." Edward said.

"Bella, you need to decide. All this chit chatting isn't going to solve anything. Pick a place now." Jake angrily butted in.

"Fine. I'll go with Edward to see Alice." I said.

"Can I ask why?" Jake said sounding a little hurt.

"Well, Alice can't see my future when I'm with you. So if I went with you and Victoria decided to attack Alice wouldn't be able to have a vision and stop her." I said proudly. I knew that Jake would have to see things my way with that as my reason, plus it wouldn't make it seem like I was choosing Edward over him.

"That makes sense. Give me a call later to let me know that you're safe." Jake said quickly before running off toward La Push.

Now that Edward and I were alone I became suddenly all too aware of his arm around my waist. I could feel my heart speed up and I started to take deep breaths to calm myself. Edward must have sensed my discomfort because I was on his back a moment later.

"Hold on tight." He told me as he took off in the opposite direction, heading for his home.

The ride to his house was very short. The family, minus Jasper and Emmett, were outside waiting for us when we arrived. Edward carefully set me down and then ushered me to the rest of the family.

"We're so glad that you're safe Bella." Esme calmly stated once I was released from a hug.

"Thank you." I said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Now that Bella is here, why don't we all head inside?" Carlisle said already leading everyone inside.

I followed in behind Alice and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at me and gave me a weak smile, clearly she was worried about Jasper. Carlisle lead everyone into the family room and motioned for us to sit down. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Edward was sitting next to me on the couch and I could feel how tense he was. Alice was gently rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down, without Jasper her no one could control my emotions.

The silence had become too much so I finally decided to break it. "So, what are we going to do about Victoria?" I made sure to stress the _we_ part. I didn't want them to think that I was just going to sit by and let them handle my mess.

I felt Edward stiffen at my side when I said that.

"_We_ are not going to do anything about it." Edward replied, also stressing the _we_. "You are going to stay around one of us twenty four seven until this mess is handled."

"I am not going to just sit around while people I care about are in danger Edward." I said, shifting so that I was no facing him.

"For once in your life will you listen to reason Bella? You are not able to protect yourself from danger, especially from this kind of danger. We care about you too much to just stand by and watch you get hurt doing something foolish." Edward said plainly.

I was really not in the mood to have the same stupid fight with Edward right now so I turned my back to him and looked at Alice. The look on her face told me that I was not going to get her support in this case.

"Fine." I said, as I hung my head.

"Great. Now that that is settled we need to discuss exactly how Bella is to be protected." Carlisle stated, taking charge of the situation.

"One of us will be with you at all times. At Charlie's Alice will be with you when he is home, and when he leaves one of us will come to replace her. We don't want him to get too suspicious. At night two of us will always be guarding your house. I know that the wolves have been doing that, so I will have to give Sam a call to address that situation. Even if you do not see us, I can guarantee that one of us will be close by." Carlisle finished.

"What about the sunny days?" I asked.

"Since we are unable to be in public I was hoping that you wouldn't mind coming over here."

"I guess I could do that. What about if I went to La Push, I am safe there too?" I asked hoping that would be allowed.

"No Bella. Werewolves are dangerous." Edward said with so much anger it scared me.

"I already had this argument with Emmett, so don't get me started on danger. I will not lose my friends just because you came back." I said, rather rudely.

Edward's head suddenly snapped to look at Carlisle and he looked even more upset.

"I will not agree to that." He screamed at Carlisle.

"It is her decision to make." Carlisle said for the benefit of those of us who could not read minds.

With that Edward stormed out of the room and out of the conversation.

"Bella if you choose to go to La Push, we will not stop you, and we will not hold it against you. We love you and want you to be safe." Carlisle stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Thank you. Well am I allowed to go home or do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"I'll take you home Bella." Alice said

"Okay." I said, standing up. "I'll talk to everyone later. Bye." Alice and I were walking arm and arm out the front door until we were stopped by Edward.

"Bella could I please have a minute alone with you? There are a few things that I would like to talk about. We can go up to my room to talk, if that's alright with you." Edward said keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"I guess that would be alright." I slipped my arm away from Alice and followed Edward up to his room. I had the feeling that he was going to try and convince me not to go to La Push, but I was not willing to budge on the issue.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._**

I walked over to the sofa in his room and sat down carefully. It was a little weird being back in here, seeing as nothing had changed in the room. It looked exactly how I remembered it, and it hurt a little. Now, looking back and remembering all of the good memories that we had shared together in his room, it hurt that I didn't have that kind of happiness in my life anymore. But none of that matted anymore. I looked over at Edward and focused on the situation at hand.

"I know what you are going to saw Edward, and I see where you are coming from. But Jake and the rest of the pack are my friends, and they can protect me just as well as you can." Edward took a deep breath and then started to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, you don't seem to care about danger do you? I'm not sure that I will ever be able to fully understand what goes on in that beautiful head of yours." He said as he moved to sit next to me on the couch.

"Well maybe when I become one of you you'll be able to read my mind. Than at least you will know what I'm thinking." I said without thinking about it. "Sorry. I." I let out a sigh. "Jeez. I never do anything right do I. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little, but instead I say the one thing that would only make it worse." I said hitting myself on the forehead.

Edward took my hand into his which caused me to look at him. "Never apologize for saying what is on your mind Bella. You know that I have always wanted you to be honest with me, no matter what it is."

"Okay, you want honest do you? Well here's a news flash Edward Jake and the pack could never hurt me the way that you did. They could never do that to me, not in a million years." I said suddenly filled with anger. He wanted me to be honest, but was he ever really honest with me. All of those times that he had told me that he loved me, all the promises that he had made never to leave me, they all meant nothing to him. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as the anger started to take over. I tried to calm my self knowing that I did not want to have the same stupid fight again.

"I will never be able to forgive myself for leaving you, it was the most idiotic thing that I could have done. I swear that I had the best of intentions towards your safety when I left. I couldn't stand the fact that being with me put you in so much danger. Now I see that it wasn't all my fault, danger seems to find you on its own." Edward said with a slight smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter anymore Edward. I'm starting to realize that it wasn't all your fault. I spent the entire time while you were gone trying to hold on to the memory of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, looking a little confused.

I regretted bringing this up, but sooner or later I knew he was going to find out. "Well, it seemed like whenever I did something stupid or dangerous I could hear your voice." I said as quickly as I could.

Edward jumped off the couch and looked very angry. He started to pace around the room faster than my eyes could follow "You mean to tell me that you put yourself in danger, just to hear my voice."

"I guess. I know it was stupid but it made me feel like you still cared about me, that you still loved me. I know it was stupid but it was what I did."

Edward was suddenly at my side again. "Bella, I never stopped loving you, why can't you see that?"

"You've already told me that. I just can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth this time." I looked into his eyes looking for some trace of emotion that would tell me what he was thinking. All I got was sadness.

"I will just have to show you how much I love you than Bella. I am not giving up on us, I was naive to think that I could survive without you."

Once again Edward left me speechless. What did he mean show me how much he loved me? I needed to get out of his room before I did something that I would regret later. "If that is what you think you need to do, than I won't try and stop you. Alice, I think it's time I leave." I said loud enough that I was sure she would hear.

Just like I suspected Alice was in the room in a flash, you have to love the vampire speed in moments like this. "Okay lets go Bella." She said as she scooped me up off the couch. Edward just sat there and let Alice take me. I could tell that he was thinking about something, but I had no idea what it was.

"Bye Edward." I said as Alice led me out of his room. I did not get a response out of Edward he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, but before I went any further I wanted see what everyone was thinking. I would like to know how everyone thinks Edward should make it up to Bella. Feel free to PM me with any ideas or suggestions. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._**

**_A/N: Once again I send a thanks out to all that reviewed. My little spat of writers block was bypassed by some gentle nudging from my sister to 'stop asking questions as just write the stupid thing', so that was the end of that. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. _**

The next few days went by without incident. Alice was with me every second when I was home. She would drive me back and forth from school everyday and leave once it got dark. After that I knew that others were outside guarding me. I wasn't allowed to go see Jake at all, but I wasn't sure he wanted to see me anyway. Whenever I had a break I would call his house, but I always got Billy and he always said that Jake was out. I knew that he fwas avoiding me, but I didn't expect anything less.

Edward had made good on his promise to show me that he loved me. Every time I went up to my room there would be a single freesia flower and a CD lying on my bed. The CD's always had different songs on them. He never left a note but I could tell by the songs that he picked what he was trying to say. The first CD held my lullaby and other music that he had played for me. The second was filled with songs like 'Sorry' by Buckcherry and 'It's Not Over' by Secondhand Serenade. The kinds of songs that make you think about a certain person and regret how things turned out. He really knew what he was doing. Eventually the CD's were filled with random love songs and others that we had listened to together.

I was surprised to find that it was something I looked forward to each night after Alice left. I knew that this was another form of him apologizing; only Edward could do it through music. Edward never said anything about his little presents when we saw each other. Instead our talks centered around what was happening with Victoria and about my upcoming change. At first I was shocked to find that Edward wanted to talk about these things, but then Alice told me that he was trying to get on my good side by keeping me in the loop.

Apparently Edward was going to try and convince the family that it was best not to keep me informed on the Victoria situation. Alice said that she had a vision where she saw Edward and me in a huge fight because of this decision. When she told Edward this he quickly changed his mind and informed the family that he would be the one giving me all the information.

When I learned that piece of information I couldn't help but laugh. The old Edward had tried to keep everything from me, supposedly for my own protection. The new Edward didn't want to hurt me in any way, so he did something that he didn't want to do. I knew it was wrong of me to be happy about that, but I was.

It was Thursday evening and Alice was getting ready to leave when Charlie came into the living room with some great news.

"Hey Kiddo, Alice."

"Hi Dad." "Hi Charlie" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Well I have some news. It looks like your going to have the house all to yourself this weekend. There's some conference up in Seattle that I have to go to." Charlie said looking from me to Alice.

"Oh. Well that's cool with me. Do you care if Alice stays over or if I go stay with her?" I asked after Alice nudged me sharply in the ribs.

"It's all fine with me. I was actually going to ask Alice if she would keep you company. Just don't do anything you wouldn't do with me around. Well, I'm gunna go hit the sack. I have to leave early in the morning." Charlie said before turning and heading up to his room.

As soon as he was out of hearing range I turned to face Alice.

"So, are you staying here or am I going with you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"It's up to you." Alice replied with a look on her face telling me that she was hiding something.

"Spill Alice. I know that face. You're hiding something."

"Not a chance." she replied. "I think it's about time for me to be heading home. I'll see you in the morning Bella." With that she kissed me on the forehead and pranced out of the house.

I hated it when she did that. Well, if she was letting me choose where to stay then I was going to stay here. At least for Friday night, then maybe I would go to the Cullen's. With me staying there at least they wouldn't have to patrol the house every night. I headed up to my room with a smile on my face. Just as I expected there was a flower and a CD on my bed waiting for me. I quickly popped the CD into my player and put on my head phones and slowly drifted off to sleep listening to music.

When I woke up I found a note from Charlie saying that he would be back late Monday night and to be careful. I smiled and finished getting ready for school. I heard a car pull up and knew that it must be Alice. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed out before she got impatient and came in to get me.

I quickly climbed into the passenger seat. "I know I know I was late."

"I don't mind Bella." Replied a voice that did not belong to Alice.

I quickly turned my head to see that Edward was driving the car and Alice was bouncing with joy in the back seat.

"Oh. Hi Edward. Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked rather quickly.

"Considering that Charlie has already left for the conference, Alice figured it would be safe for me to come with you guys today. You don't mind do you?" He said with a smile creeping up his face.

"No not at all. I was just surprised that you were joining us today." And with that the conversation ended. The rest of the ride consisted of Alice babbling on about a shopping trip this weekend. I tried to pay attention to her but I found it difficult to concentrate with Edward sitting so close. He drove slower than was normal for him but we still arrived at the school early.

He pulled into the normal spot and quickly turned off the car. In the blink of an eye we was at my door holding it open for me. I politely smiled and got out of the car. I was trying to be careful as I walked into the school, but I could feel Edward watching me and in true Bella fashion I tripped over something. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the fall, but instead I felt two familiar arms wrap around me.

"Falling for me already are you?" Edward asked as my favorite crooked grin spread across his face. I could feel the blush spread across my checks, and my heart beat faster. I hated the fact that he could get that reaction out of me still.

I quickly pulled myself upright and said the first thing that came to mind. "You wish." I knew it was a stupid come back, but he had just dazzled me and it was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"Yes I do Bella." He replied in his velvety voice that made me weak in the knees. Once again I could feel the blush spread and my heart beat up, but this time I kept my head strait. I quickly turned and started to talk to Alice.

"So, I figured that I would stay at my house tonight and then head over to your for the weekend. If that's alright with everyone."

"That's perfect Bella." Alice said clapping her hands together in excitement. "We can have an all girls slumber party this weekend. I'll make all the guys go out hunting or something so that they won't bother us."

"That's fine Alice, the guys can stay. I haven't hung out with Emmett in a while and as much as I hate saying it, I kind of miss him."

"Fine." Alice said looking defeated.

The school day flew by and before I knew it Alice was driving me home.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, noticing that we were one passenger short.

"He had a few errands to run. He told me to drive you home." I could tell by the way she said that that she was trying to hide something from me. I decided that I would pry it out of her tonight so I let it go, for now.

When we got home I was surprised when Alice did not get out of the car.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"Not tonight. I figured you would want sometime to yourself tonight, seeing as you'll be with me all weekend." Once again I could tell that she was hiding something.

"Alright," I said deciding to play along for now. "What time are you picking me up in the morning?"

"I'll let you sleep in, so just call me when you're awake. Bye Bella." She said then drove off. She knew something, and I was not looking forward to finding out what that was.

I didn't know what to do once I got in the house. I was ahead in all my classes thanks to Alice helping me every night, so I didn't have any homework. The house was completely cleaned, thanks to Alice being so hyperactive. So there was really nothing for me to do. I decided that I was going to check my e-mail and then curl up with a good book.

I must have fallen asleep while reading because I was awoken by a soft tapping on my window. I looked over at the clock, and saw that it was seven o'clock. I quickly got out of bed and went to the window. As I opened the window and looked down below I was greeted with a very unusual sight.

Below my window, surrounded by candles was Edward's piano. I shut my eyes and rubbed them to make sure that I was really awake. When I reopened my eyes and looked back down Edward was now sitting on the piano bench smiling up at me. Before I could say anything he started playing.

He played many songs for me, while I just stared down at him. I could not believe that he was doing this. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy romantic movies, but I couldn't stop the smile that was slowly spreading across my face. When Edward started to play my lullaby I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks. The whole time that Edward was playing he never once took his eyes off of me.

Once the last note ended in my song Edward simply stood up and smiled at me. I nodded my head and smiled back at him, then I took a step back. In a matter of seconds Edward appeared in my room.

"Thank you Edward. That was beautiful." Was all I managed to say.

"I would do anything to see a smile on that beautiful face of yours love." He said looking intently into my eyes.

At that moment I was unsure of what to do. My head was telling me to be careful, that he could hurt me again. However my heart was telling me that Edward and I belonged together and that he would never leave me again. So I just stood there like an idiot, rocking back and forth on my feet as my two sides struggled for dominance.

As if sensing my dilemma Edward made the decision for both of us. He quickly closed the distance between us and brought me into his arms. I was completely at his mercy once he did that. My breath caught in my thought and my heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest.

It was as if something inside of me snapped and one side finally took over. My heart stared to beat even faster, if that was at all possible, as it rejoiced in victory. I pushed my body as close to Edward as possible knowing that at any moment now I would give into the desire that was starting to build within me. Edward must have sensed the change in my behavior because he suddenly flashed me my favorite crooked smile and leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss was not as careful as the ones we had shared previously, not that I cared. I decided that if I was going to do this than I wasn't going to hold back, so I kissed him back. I quickly moved my hands so that they were entwined in his hair, pulling him as close to me as I could. I was in desperate need of a breath so I pulled back from the kiss. Edward took this time to move down and start kissing my neck, whispering my name as he moved up and down. Once I had caught my breath he quickly reclaimed my lips.

After a few more minutes of kissing like this Edward started to slow down the kiss. Knowing that at any moment he was going to pull away I put everything I had into the kiss. He started to chuckle as he pulled away.

"Always so eager aren't we. I'm glad that some things never change." He said as a smile started to creep up his face.

I knew that I must have been the deepest shade of red that I had ever been so I quickly buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his scent and felt my heart begin to slow. Everything felt so right at the moment.

"Edward. . ." I whispered in his chest. I didn't know how to say what was going through my head, but I knew that I needed to say it.

"Bella. You don't have to say anything right now, this moment was enough." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"It's okay Edward. I think I'm ready to talk about us."

"So there's an us now?" He asked as another smile started up.

I playfully slapped his chest as he stifled the laughter that was threatening to erupt from his chest. "You knew that this would happen."

"Of course, it doesn't hurt to have a physic pixie on your side."

I thought about what he said and then everything clicked into place. This must have been the vision that Alice had had. I knew that something was up with her, there was no way that she would just give me a night off. I would have to thank her later.

"I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get to this point. All I could feel when you came back was the pain that you caused me when you left. And then you were so sure that we belonged together it just made me more upset." Edward looked at me as though he was going to interrupt so I just put my hand up and silenced him.

"I see now that you were only trying to convince me of something that you already know was true, but at the time I just didn't want to see that. I couldn't understand why you left if you loved me, I always thought that if you loved someone than you would not want to cause them pain. But I guess it makes some sense now. You left me because you loved me. In your mind you were the main cause of my pain, so you left." I took a pause in my little speech to look up into Edwards eyes.

"We were both hurting but you did it because you thought it was best. It reminds me of what I did with Renee. I moved here because it was only hurting her to stay away from Phil, but it ended up being the best decision I've ever made. But there was one huge difference Edward. Renee and I talked about it before I left, you just took off." My voice broke at that point, and I couldn't continue.

"Bella. My beautiful Bella. I will never forgive myself for leaving you. But that is the reason that I left. I know I've told you all this before, but I will tell you as many times as I need to. I love you Bella, and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. The time we spent apart was unbearable for me. I wish that I could take it back, but that my love, is impossible." He said slowly running his fingers up and down my cheek.

After that Edward left saying that he needed to go clean up his surprise. Once again I thanked him for doing that and he just smiled. It was lat by the time that he left so I decided to go take a shower then go to bed. Tomorrow I was going to stay at the Cullen's, and I was excited to see Edward again. As I got comfortable in bed a sudden thought hit me. Were Edward and I dating again? I guess I'll have to talk to him about that tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._**

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that FF got fixed and is back to sending the notifications to everyone. Anyways here the chapter, tell me what you think._**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning was that the day looked like crap. Dark clouds filled the sky and it felt like it was going to ran. Another rainy day in Forks, great. At least I would have company today, remembering that fact I quickly got ready to go to the Cullen's.

Alice was probably already sitting in her car when I called, but I figured why not call. As I suspected she told me that I should be ready to be picked up in a couple of minutes. By the time I had washed and dried the dishes from my cereal I heard a car pull up outside. I rushed to the door expecting to be greeted by an angry pixie, yelling at me for dressing in just a plain jeans and t-shirt outfit, but was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by my personal Greek god.

"Morning beautiful." Edward said before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

After a few minutes of saying hello this way Edward released me as his smile started to spread.

"Well, if that's how I get greeted every morning than I can't wait for tomorrow." I said once I had caught my breath.

"Who says we have to wait until tomorrow to do that again." Edward said before crashing his lips to mine yet again.

"Okay lover boy." I said once he let me catch my breath. "Alice is going to kill us both if were late, so lets get going."

"Fine, but promise me that I'll get some alone time with you today. We really need to make up for lost time." Edward said in a husky voice, clearly trying to dazzle me into agreeing.

My heart started to race at the implication of that statement. I felt a blush start to spread across my face and quickly buried my face into his chest.

"I'll see what I can do about that, but we really should be going." I said as I quickly dashed to the Volvo.

Edward opened the door for me, and then was in his seat in a flash. He quickly leaned over and placed a single kiss on my lips then turned his attention to his car. We drove to his house in silence, not the awkward kind, but the kind that we had always enjoyed in each other's company. Being around each other was enough, we didn't need to talk to make the time meaningful.

As soon as we pulled up to the house I was pulled from the car and dragged into the house by Alice. I managed to send a 'please save me look' to Edward, but he just sent me the same look as he was pulled off in the opposite direction by Emmett.

Once she had pulled me into her room and closed the door she finally turned around to face me. "Okay. Spill. I want all the juicy details. Edward made me promise not to look any further than what I had already seen."

"So you did see some of it than?" I said pointing at her as I sat down on her bed.

"Of course. I saw you two . . . making up lets say. But we wouldn't let me see what he did."

"Well if that's case, I'm not going to tell you." I said setting a plan into motion.

"Oh come on Bella. Just tell me."

"No, if Edward wanted you to know than he wouldn't have told you not to look."

"Please." She said as she started to pout. The old Bella would have caved right then and there, but the new Bella told the old Bella to shut up and stick to the plan.

"Okay Alice I'll tell you, I'll let you know all the romantic things that he did to sweep me off my feet." I could tell she was getting excited, and I felt a little bad about what I was going to do but I had to.

"But" the look on her face was priceless when I said that.

"But, you have to promise me something."

"Anything Bella. Just tell me already."

"Okay. I want guaranteed alone time with Edward. And I mean uninterrupted serious alone time. Not a five minute meeting or a car ride alone together."

Alice looked like she was in deep thought for a minute then quickly looked up and smiled. "Agreed. Now spill."

I told her all about the little gifts that he had been leaving me. She started to bounce up and down clapping her hands at that point. When I told her about the piano and all the candles she let out the loudest squeal I've ever heard. At that point Rosalie and Esme barged into the room asking what was going on. Alice quickly filled them in on everything that I had said.

"Bella, you are only lucky girl. The most romantic thing Emmett's ever done for me was giving me some flowers from the garden after a fight." Rosalie said with a hint of envy in her voice.

"Well that explains why my garden was torn to shreds. Bella, I'm so glad that you and Edward have found your way back to each other." Esme said before she left the room.

Rosalie stood there for a few minutes, unsure if she was welcome to stay or not.

"Rose, do you want to hang out with Alice and me for a while. I don't know where Edward got dragged off to?" I said trying to include her in this little pow-wow. If I was going to be joining this family, than I would have to try and form a relationship with her.

At first, she looked shocked that I had said anything to her, but then she smiled and sat down next to Alice and me on the bed.

"The boys went off to set up the field for the game." Alice said breaking the silence.

"What game?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, were going to get a pretty big storm tonight. So I decided that we should play a game of baseball." Alice chirped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about Victoria?" I said.

"We'll be fine. She has not been around in weeks, and besides you are going to be surrounded by vampires. Even a danger magnet like you will be safe." Rose said before Alice could.

"Sounds like fun I guess." I said trying not to show just how scared I was. The last time that I had went to a baseball game it ended with me running from James. I was hoping that it was not going to become a pattern.

"We won't go and play until like seven so what do you want to do until then?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Great idea Bella. Let's go downstairs and set everything up. The boys will be back in two minutes so they can join us." Alice said as she was pulling me off the bed.

Alice ran into the kitchen to start popping popcorn while Rose and I went to pick out the movie. She suggested that we watch a chick flick so Emmett would suffer. I quickly agreed and we decided to watch _A Walk to Remember_. The guys showed up two minutes later, just like Alice had said.

I could not help but watch as Edward goofed off with his brothers. When our eyes met we both smiled and he was at my side in a flash.

"I missed you." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Me too." I said pulling him as close as I could.

Alice walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hand, effectively ruining our little moment.

"Why on earth do you have popcorn Alice?" Emmett asked walking into the living followed by Jasper.

"Because were watching a movie, duh." She said as she handed me the bowl and grabbed Jaspers hand. "I call the couch." She said.

"Love seat." Edward said immediately after her dragging me to the little couch.

"Great, I guess that means Rose and I get the floor." Emmett said sounding upset.

"You snooze you lose Emmett." I said as I laid down in front of Edward. He quickly pulled a blanket over us.

"No fooling around under there _Eddie_." Emmett said once he noticed the blanket.

"Not all of us have dirty minds like you _Emmy_." Edward said with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

Once we all were settled and started the movie, both Rose and I laughed when Emmett saw the title.

"Come on guys. Seriously. Bella you picked this just to torture me didn't you?" Emmett said in a whinny voice.

"Actually…" I started but was cut off by Rose.

"Actually Emmett, I picked the movie. So shut up and watch it if you want to keep all your parts in working order." She said flashing me a smile.

Emmett's eyes got wide and he gulped. And with that the whole room burst into laughter. Edward pulled me even closer into his chest and ran his nose through my hair. The movie started and everyone grew silent. At first, I couldn't concentrate on the movie because of what Edward was doing, but I tried my best and eventually blocked him out enough to pay attention to the movie.

By the end of the movie I was crying, but that was to be expected.

"Hey squirt, I can't believe that that stupid movie made you cry." Emmett said, followed up by "Ouch" when Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"Jerk" she said as she got up and stormed off.

"Idiot" Alice and Jasper said together laughing as Emmett quickly got up to follow after Rose.

"I'm sorry that he made fun of you love." Edward said wiping the tears off my face.

"That's okay. I'm used to it from Emmett." I said shifting on the love seat so that I was sitting up.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked trying to move the attention away from me.

"I guess I'll give you that thing I promised. Meet back down here by six so we can leave." With that, Alice pulled a very confused Jasper off the couch and ran upstairs.

"What did she promise you?" Edward asked as he pulled me back down to lay next to him.

"Nothing big really just complete, uninterrupted, quality alone time." I said.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to accomplish that?" Edward said.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I said pulling away from Edward.

He quickly scooped me up into his arms and ran into his room.

I expected him to put me down on the couch but instead he placed me on a nice comfy bed.

"When did you get this?" I asked as I moved so that I was sitting in the center.

"You honestly didn't expect me to let you sleep on the couch did you?" He said as he started to crawl towards me on the bed.

"So, what is it going to take for you to tell me what you did to make Alice agree to this?" He said as he hovered just above me, yet not touching me.

"I'm not exactly sure if I should." I said before he quickly captured my lips in a kiss.

Edward quickly pulled away leaving me wanting more. He started to trail kisses down my neck. When he reached the top of my shirt, he would just change direction and move back up. He had to know that it would drive me crazy.

"Do you still not want to tell me?" Edward asked stopping his attack on my neck.

"Well, I told her about what you did for me." I said before he leaned down and kissed me. He quickly adjusted himself so that all of his weight was kept off me by his leaning on one hand. This allowed him to start running his newly free hand up my body. Starting from my knee and continuing up until he reached the hem of my shirt. This pattern in addition to the circuit he was making on my neck completely broke me.

"I told her all about the CD's and flowers." He captured my lips in a passionate kiss, only pulling away to let me breath. He then returned his attention to his assault on my neck.

"Then I told her about what you did with the piano." I said and he kissed me yet again. I was starting to like this little game.

"Well, I was trying to keep all that information away from her. I knew that I would never hear the end of it from Emmett if he found out what I did." Edward said before assaulting my lips again.

I had had enough of his little game for the moment so I decided to move my hands into his hair and pull him to me. I knew that we weren't going to do anything but kiss, but with Edward that was enough. Once I pulled away to get some much needed air Edward moved his lips back to my neck.

"Edward. We need to talk." I said. It came out barely more than a whisper, which was not my intent, but the things that he was doing with his lips made me lose all sense of reason.

He quickly pulled away and looked into my eyes. I could tell that he was worried about something from the look he gave me. "Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry, I truly do not wish to cause you any harm."

I quickly placed a light kiss on his lips to stop his train of thought.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, we just need to discuss something before things continue like this."

"Whatever you wish my love." Edward said as he sat up on the bed pulling me onto his lap.

"Well I just have a few simple questions. First off I wanted to know if we're dating again. I mean am I your girlfriend?" I said not looking into his eyes, afraid of what I might see.

"My dearest Bella." He said pulling my face up to look into his eyes. "I would love nothing more than to have you be my girlfriend." He said placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and smiled. "Okay now that that is out of the way it's time for the more difficult one."

I had been thinking about this for a long time, I wanted Edward to be the one to change me. I know that he wasn't too keen on the idea of me joining his family that way, but for some strange reason I felt that he needed to be the one to change me. I was unsure of how I was going to ask this question so I figured that I might as well just come out and say it.

"Edward, I want you to be the one to change me. I want your lips to be the last thing that I feel as a human. I want it to be your venom that changes me. Will you do that for me?" I asked looking into his eyes to gauge his reaction.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**_

**_A/N: thanks again for all the reviews. I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out sooner rather then later. Things have gotten pretty crazy around my house, everyone is sick, so it might me a little while before I post the next chapter. But as soon as I get the chance I will post it. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

_**Edward POV**_

I just sat there thinking about what my angel had asked of me. Did she really want me to be the one to change her? She had to know what she was asking of me. It was times like this that I wished her mind were open to me.

How could I be the one to take away her soul to take her life away? I didn't know if I could live with myself knowing that I was the reason that her heart would never beat again, that her lovely blush would never again spread across her face because of me.

So instead of saying something, I just sat there and stared into my angels eyes. Hopefully, in there I could find the answers that I needed. She just stared up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Bella. I don't know if I can do that." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's okay Edward. I just − just wanted to ask." Her voice started to break, but she continued anyway. "If it's too much for you I understand." Bella said turning away from me so that I could not see the look in her eyes.

"Bella, love look at me." I said. She quickly turned up to look at me and I could see the tears threatening to spill.

"Love, I would love nothing more than to be that person for you. You know that I would do anything for you. It's just I don't want to hurt you in any way ever again." There were other reasons but I choose not to tell her them. Hopefully the reason I gave her would be enough.

"Edward. I'm going to be in pain either way, so what difference does it make if you are the one to bite me?" She asked.

I took a few minutes to think about the right way to respond to what she had said. On the one hand, I could see her point. I knew that she was going to feel pain regardless of who actually bit her, and I knew that I was going to be at her side through the whole process. However, I didn't want to be the one to cause her pain. Was I being selfish? Bella was willing to give up her life, just to make sure the ones that she loved would be safe.

"I know that you will feel pain Bella, but there are other reasons why I don't want to be the one to bite you." I looked into her eyes quickly realizing that my words could be hurtful if she took them the wrong way.

"Don't misunderstand me when I saw that, I am not against you changing any longer. I know that it is your decision to make and that nothing I can say will change your mind. Bella, I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the reason that I continue to live in this world. Without you I am utterly and truly alone."

"If you mean that, than why won't you be the one to change me?" She asked.

I could tell that she was not going to give up on this anytime soon. I would have to tell her the real reason that I didn't want to change her.

"Deep down I know that the only reason I did not want to change you is purely a selfish one. I don't want you to hate me later on. If and I mean if you regret becoming a vampire years down the road, I did not want to be the one that you blame. I know that I will be unable to live with myself if that ever happened."

"Edward. I will never blame you for as long as I walk this earth. If there is anyone to blame for me becoming a vampire, it is myself and no one else. This is my decision to make and I have already made it." Bella said quickly putting a stop to my protests.

"I'm still not sure that I will be able to do that love." Her face fell ever so slightly.

"But, I'm not saying that I won't. Just give me a little time to process your request."

"I think I can do that Edward. Do you want to be alone?" She said shifting in my lap so that she could start to stand.

I quickly tightened my grip on her and pulled her back onto the bed so that I was once again hovering over her.

"I think I have gone long enough without seeing you beautiful face." I said slowly tracing her face with the back of my hand.

"And I have gone far too long without your lovely scent." I said as I moved my face towards her neck, taking in a deep breath.

"Edward." Bella said, or moaned more like it.

I knew that I would have to slow things down, and quickly. My careful boundaries were still in place with Bella. I pulled away from Bella and lay down behind her. Quickly pulling her into my chest.

"I think you should get some rest love. We have a very long night ahead of us." I said.

Before she could protest, I started to hum her lullaby. I knew that sleep was not far from her. Slowly her breathing evened out, and her heart rate decreased. I knew that my angel was asleep.

While I waited for Bella to begin her usual round of sleep talking I pondered what she had asked of me. I took all of her reasons into account and thought about it. I knew that I would have to talk to Carlisle and Alice before anything concrete was decided. Carlisle would have to walk me through the steps and if Alice said there would be no complications, than I would agree.

"Mmm." Bella said.

Great, the fun was about to start. I pulled Bella closer into my chest as she started to talk.

"No more Alice." Bella muttered. I could only guess what was going on in her dream.

"Please, no more clothes." She said as her face scrunched up.

"I am not wearing that." She said.

After a minute or two of silence her dreams continued.

"Yummy." That was a new one. She had to be dreaming about some kind of food.

"I love cupcakes, they taste like monkeys." Okay that was a little weird.

Bella had had some weird dreams before, but this on really took the cake.

"Emmett." Bella muttered. Great, now she had dreamed about my sister and my brother, but still no me.

"I'm not drinking anymore." Drinking what I wondered.

"Thanks Jasper." Another sibling down.

"Blue walls and gold curtains." At least she wasn't dreaming about any other family members.

"Yes, I can fly." She was really having some weird dreams today.

After a few minutes of her saying nothing I started to think that the fun was over.

"Edward." She sighed.

I wanted to jump for joy. Every time she said my name it felt as though my heart, if I had one, would be jumping out of my chest. The things that my angel could do to me, even in an unconscious state were amazing.

Bella didn't talk anymore, so I slowly removed her from my arms and turned to look at the clock. 5:45 it read. That gave me 15 minutes to wake her up and meet the family down stairs.

I tried saying her name, but she ignored that. Then I tried gently shaking her, that did not work either. So I did the only thing that I could think of that always got a response out of her. I quickly leaned down and kissed her. Just as I thought, Bella responded to the kiss, with a little too my enthusiasm. At least she was awake.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." I said pulling away from Bella.

"Is it six already?" She asked, rubbing her eyes then stretching.

"Just about. Are you ready to go watch some baseball?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, trying to hide her discomfort.

I was at her side in a flash "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, really. We should get going." She said as she started to get off the bed.

I quickly plucked her up onto my lap and held her there.

"Bella, I can tell that something is bothering you. Please tell me." I said looking into her eyes, hoping to dazzle her into telling me.

"You're cheating. It's not fair that you can dazzle me and I can't do that to you." She said, sticking out her bottom lip to pout.

She really had no idea what effect she had on me. I quickly leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as my boundaries would allow.

"Love, you have no idea what effect you have on me." I said once I pulled away from the kiss.

"Now will you please tell me what is bothering you?"

"Fine, but I don't know if you are going to want to hear this." She said looking up at my eyes.

"It's just that the last time I went to watch you guys play, the whole James thing happened." I could not help the low growl that came from my chest when she said his name. For a second Bella looked scared then continued with her explanation.

"And I just know that going back to the field is going to bring back all of those memories. Not to mention the fact that Victoria is still out to get me." She said trailing off at the end.

"Love, you have nothing to worry about. I will be by your side the entire time if that makes you feel any better."

"No, I'm not going to make you sit out and watch the rest of your family have fun. Esme will keep me company."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really wanted to make Bella feel as comfortable as possible, but at the same time I really wanted to play baseball.

"Yes I'm sure Edward. Now we should probably get downstairs before Alice comes up here to get us."

I agreed so I picked her up into my arms bridal style and ran her down the stairs. As we expected the rest of the family was already waiting.

"Are we going to drive there?" Bella asked.

"No, we're going to run there." Alice said.

"Just wondering." Bella said as she grabbed my hand.

The feeling of her warm hand in my cold one was something that I never wanted to go without again. It had been far too long. I quickly scooped Bella onto my back and we headed out to the field.


	17. Chapter 17

**A:N/ Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, life just gets in the way sometimes. Anyways heres the next chapter, there's not many more left so hope you enjoy it. As always reviews are welcome. Also, what did everyone think of the Movie?**

Edward POV

Things had been running smoothly with Bella and I since we had our talk. That was almost a month ago. I had still not given her an answer on the question that we avoided like the plague. Graduation was fast approaching so I knew that she would want an answer soon. I knew that time with 'human' Bella was limited so I took up a routine of taking her out every Friday night to do a human experience that she had not done yet.

Charlie was not to keen on the idea of Bella and I being together again so Friday was the only night that Bella was allowed to leave the house. At first, it was a bit annoying that I was not allowed to see Bella outside of school, but once Alice got sick of my moping around so she would always find a way to talk Charlie into letting Bella come over to our house.

Alice had told Charlie that Jasper and I had left on a camping trip for the weekend so Bella was coming over to keep her company. Alice kidnapped Bella for the majority of the day, much to my annoyance. Around 11 o'clock, a very exhausted Bella stumbled into my room. As soon as Bella fell asleep, I carefully got out of bed and went to find Carlisle and Alice. I needed to talk to them about what Bella wanted. I went into Carlisle's study and was not surprised to find that Alice was already in there.

_I knew that you would want to talk. _Alice thought.

"Well at least you saved me the trouble of having to go and find you." I said in reply.

"I'm sure that you both know why I want to talk to you, so we might as well get down to business. Bella has asked that I be the one to change her and I am unsure if I would be able to do that."

"I already looked into the future, but I can't tell what is going to happen Edward. You know that I can't see anything until the decision had been made." Alice said.

_You know how much I hate to be blind, so quit being a baby and make a decision_.

"I know that Alice." I said letting my annoyance be known. "I can't just decide to do something like this, it takes careful thought and . . ."

"Edward is right Alice." Carlisle interrupted "You are doing the right thing by talking to us, but you also need to know that you and Bella are going to have to make the final decision. What ever you chose to do the family will stand behind you."

"Thanks Dad." I said once he had finished.

We spent the next few hours discussing all the pros and cons of me changing Bella and in the end I had made my decision. After I told Carlisle and Alice my choice, Alice looked into the future to see how it would end up. Once she came out of her vision, she had a smile on her face. She quickly showed me the vision and I two was smiling. Everything was going to turn out fine.

I quickly thanked both Alice and Carlisle and returned to Bella. My time with her, as a human was limited now. Graduation was fast approaching, so she would become one of my kind very soon. I wanted her to have as many human experiences as she could in the short time that she had left.

Bella POV

All of these Friday night adventures were getting on my nerves. Edward would spend a ridiculous amount of money to have me experience so-called normal human moments. I mean honestly how many people have their boyfriend pay to get an elevator stuck so that the two of you can be trapped and have to wait for help. Charlie was not pleased when I showed up seven hours after I was already supposed to be in bed. He of course knew why we were late, but he was convinced that the whole thing was set up.

After that night, Edward promised that our Friday night events would not have me staying out later then my curfew allowed. Whenever I would hang out at the Cullen's house Emmett would have his own list of human experiences that I had to have. They started out kind of fun. T-peeing people's houses, calling random people asking if their refrigerator was running, just lame things that you do when you are kids.

Then they started to get more serious. Emmett insisted that I had to get drunk. Humans do it at one point in their life, and the fact that I was underage only made it better. I knew that Edward would never allow it and that he would kill Emmett for even suggesting it, so I said no. Emmett being Emmett would not take no for an answer so he started to slip some alcohol into my drinks. Of course, I had a very low tolerance so after a few drinks Emmett started to just give me strait alcohol. Once Edward figured out what was going on he went after Emmett. I had absolutely no idea what was going on by this time.

Everyone but Edward found the entire situation amusing. Apparently, I was the kind of drunk that told the truth and spilled all their secrets.

"You're so hot." I said out of nowhere as I stumbled over to sit by Carslie. Everyone tried to hide all reaction from their faces. Some like Esme and Rose were shocked. While others like Alice and Emmett tried to hide the laughter that was threatening to come out.

I looked around the room and spotted Jasper staring at me with a worried look on his face. "Jasper, oh Jazzy po. I think you're so pretty. Like a little baby kitten." I said as I started to stumble my way over to him. Emmett quickly intercepted me and pulled me onto his lap.

"What about me Bells?" Emmett said giving me the cutest little pout.

I quickly gave him a hug. Then I whispered in his ear. "You're my favorite. But shh. You can't tell anyone. That would be berry bad." I said slurring my words together.

A huge smile spread across his face and then I was pulled into one of his bone crushing hugs. When he released me, I looked around the room and saw that both Alice and Edward looked sad and that Rose looked pissed.

"You know what Rose." I said as I stood up but quickly tripped ending up on the floor. I burst into laughter. After the laughter had died I looked back at Rose.

"You know what Rose." I said again.

"What Bella." She said sounding sweet.

"If you don't like me, then I guess I don't like you either." I said like a two year old.

For a moment everyone was in shock, they all looked from me to Rose. After a minute or two of intense staring, I burst into another laughing fit then I crawled over to where Alice was sitting.

"And this little demon is an evil pixie." I said as I pointed to Alice poking her in the forehead in the process.

Then I spun around really fast and walked over to Esme.

"I wish you were my mom." I said with a very serious tone.

"Wait, no I don't that would mean that Edward was my brother and that I was in love love with my brother. That would be gross." I finally made my way over to Edward and plopped down on his lap.

"And you, I love you. I mean I like really love you. But that doesn't matter to you does it. I'm not good enough for you, even you see that. I mean that's why you left in the first place." I said as I stroked his cheek.

"Bella. I love you too." Edward said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know Eddie. I know." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Eddie?" I said after a minute.

"Yes Bella."

"I think I'm gunna puke" Before I knew what was going on I was swept up in Edwards arms and we were racing up the stairs.

After I had emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, I found that I was starving.

"Eddie, I'm hungry."

"Okay love, what do you want?"

"I want peanut butter. No wait I want marshmallow fluff." I said with a smile on my face.

"Whatever you want love." Edward said as he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the kitchen.

Before I could even get anything to eat, I passed out on the floor of the kitchen while trying to find marshmallow fluff. When I woke up the next morning I had no idea what had happened, thankfully Emmett was nice enough to have recorded the entire night. I was never going to hear the end of quickly informed me that I was never to be left alone with Emmett again, which I was all too happy to agree to.

There was only three weeks left of school and Edward had still not given me an answer. I knew that he had talked with Alice about it because she told me that much, but no matter how much I begged she would not tell me what his decision was.

Seeing as today was Friday I figured that I would try to get an answer out of Edward. Today we were just hanging out at his house, just the two of us, so I would have plenty of opportunities to talk to him. The rest of his family was taking a long distance hunting trip, to give us some privacy.

We were just laying on his bed listening to music when it Edward got the phone call that changed everything.


End file.
